


Video(Blackmail)

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Abuse, Blackmail, Bullying, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Use of Real Names, innapropriate use of microphones and wive bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of rape/bully fictions I started few years back and decided to finish off in the 2016. if you don't like this type of fic please just don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Video 0.0. Filth In The Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I already have all the chapters done only the last one is missing, and since I decided to finish this series I will upload it here too. sigh it took me some courage to upload this fic too and again, it's an old fic I wrote in the 2011 so please be gentle with the comment or insult on this type of work. my English is not good so please no bashing. I will upload fast since it's already uploaded on D-A and Lj but I decided to post it here too~  
> for now Enjoy!!!

Filth In The Beauty

 

Takashima Kouyou

 

Unpopular student. Blonde hair, big goofy glasses and always a book in his hand's! typical nerd. He usually got bullied by his classmates because he was.. smart and distant from all of them. Usually the bullies would just tease him, make him trip or put something under his table to make him jump, but he was never afraid of then, he just ignored them. But from now on… this new kind of bully will surely be different… and make him shiver more then usual….

 

*

 

Shiroyama Yuu

 

The most popular kid in school… his grades were fantastic and had no bad record on himself, the only defective tragedy is that he loved to bully his classmates and he had many followers by his side. One of the classmates he loved to bully was Kouyou. Oh the tall blonde was so fun to play with. Those stupid glasses made him more fun to bully.  
But one thing he hated most of his 'victim' was the proud face he usually had. Like 'you don't scare me' attitude.. oh soon enough...he will learn to be scared….. very scared of him.

 

 

~ Prologue ~

Video Clip 00: File name:

'Filth In The Beauty'

 

-nnnh…- Kouyou moaned when he felt something tick and hard, push right true his tight ring of muscles… he blushed at the feeling of his school friend slamming his rock, hard, cock into him and moaning loud while grinning and tugging at his air to raise his head further up –ah..d-damn..- the video camera that Shiroyama Yuu held in his hand was recording every part of Kouyou's body and his sweet ass that was now ravished by his, so called, school friend and student counselor. –oh…I missed this so much..- he groaned again while slamming harder making Kouyou whine in displease –oh…s-stop whining … you love this don't you?!- he tease while the other just choked down his own saliva and bitten his lips to keep more quiet. –ah…I asked you a question…- he roughly pushed his hair and made the other cry in pain –a-ah...y-yes...I do…- he blushed deeply while the other kept rocking his hips, grinning sadistically while slamming hard into him. –much better…- he pulled out just to flip the other over and video tape his face –now, say something hot for the camera Kou~ he purred while the other kept silent, blushing while looking directly at the camera now filming his swollen and puffy eyes, tears now dry from all the cries, and blushing cheek's. –beg me !! if you want to cum…or else I will just throw you out of the house, like last time…remember?- he smiled. Oh did he ever remembered that.  
When Kouyou had disobeyed him, Yuu would just get his release and throw the other out with no satisfaction. Of course the next day he would get punished for disobeying him in the first place, but the worst part was that the bulging and hurting hard on was more then painful, and he had to wait to go back home to jerk off his pain, caused by the other. He was sick of this treatment.. he hated it. He hated Shiroyama Yuu for this. –p-please…S-Shiroyama…- he blushed deeper while shutting his eyes –you can do better then that...and open your eyes… the camera wants to see you~ Yuu spoke once more and tugged at his cock, pinching it, making it twitch –Ah..S-Shiroyama-s-sama… please, I need to cum..- he looked at the camera, wanting the ground to open and swallow him in. –oh...fuck...s-so fucking hot.. you are a born slut…- Yuu pushed roughly back in and made the other jump in surprise –remember… Kou~ you can't…escape me...not anymore..- he grinned while the other shut his eyes, wanting this torture to end.. why...oh why did this day had to come..? why him..  
It all happened because of that day… that fucking day…….

 

****

 

Matsumoto Takanori

 

 

The usual nerd of the class. Still very popular with girls. Likes to get his own way and studies for the university. He loves to compose and likes his life, quiet and easy.  
He hates the type of man that pretend to be cool and act's all fashion like but end's up being a clasical fake. Thit fact will cost him many thing's and his so called 'easy' life, when a rebel comes to his life and... 'shakes' hiss body to no end.

 

Suzuki Ryo (Akira)

 

New transfer to the school, acts cold and distant but like's to make friends! He doesn't like to bully people, but if he find's himself in the situation he will bully you to no end and make your life miserable. Doesn't let anyone step on his pride and his logic's. Matsumoto Takanori will step on his pride and laugh about it and for that he will pay, the only logic in his head is 'give and take' but it Matsumoto's case, the only clear thing is 'give him all and crash it after'

 

Filth In The Beauty

Video Clip 00: File name:

'Filth In The Beauty'

 

-Oh…s-sorry...I am sorry…- for how many times did he say that..? he doesn't remember anymore.. every fucking time Suzuki comes to him, he find's himself tied up to his bed and raped to no end. He hates it… only because he talked about him behind his back and laughed at him….  
Why did it have to be him?  
-p-please….j-just stop- he cried out, tears falling on his cheek's, his lips red and swollen from the bites and his body crushed by the others weight -!!! I didn't hear you… speak up!- Suzuki slapped his ass and laughed when Takanori hissed in pain and fell on the mattress, arm's tied to the headboard of the bed and ass straight up in the air for Suzuki to ram into ruthlessly. –forgive me...Suzuki-sama...-p-please….- he cried once again but deep down he knew Suzuki will never stop. How many week's passed? How many day's had it been? He never stopped, not once…  
Every day was the same for Takanori. If only he never had said that… he punched himself many times for this now. If he only kept his mouth shut and his nose out of others business he could still have a piece of his life back. He could still be outside with all the girls' chasing after him, he could study again. But no…. he had to speak….  
-aah..i-it hurts… Suzuki-sama…s-stop it hurt…- he felt something else push into him and realized Suzuki was backing away only to insert a huge vibrator into him and pull away completely. –Aaah..n-no…y-ye….s-stop it…- he cried again, but this time, no tears ran down his cheek's. he had nothing to cry anymore.  
-when he looked back he noticed Suzuki filming his actions with his cell phone, and then, only the worst came to him. What if he e-mail's it to someone? Or black mail it to school? His life would be ruined… his whole life will crumble. What if his family sees it?  
-w-what are you….Suzuki..- he blushed when he noticed Suzuki staring back at him and grinning –nothing, I think you look so hot with that huge vibrator in you… your body is so dirty.. look at you. You even look like a slut..- he smiled and slapped his ass making the other blush and squirm –come on...moan for me bitch… moan for the camera and say who is making you feel so good!!!- again one slap, two slaps… three… he would slap Matsumoto until he would talk, four slaps –y-you...are…..ah...Reita you are….!! You are making me moan like a whore..-  
And that was it. Suzuki stopped slapping him and laughed.. Matsumoto blushed more from the embarrassing thing's he had to say, but he knew exactly what Suzuki wanted. His nick name was the first thing he had to remember when he was 'filming' and the dirty talk was the second important thing. Now maybe… just maybe he will stop –oh come on… groan louder –  
Nope…this won't end so soon, and Matsumoto was still needy for release as much as Suzuki was now….


	2. Video Clip 01: File name: 'Psychedelic Heroine' (ReitaxRuki)

~ Chapter 1 ~

Video Clip 01: File name:

'Psychedelic Heroine'

 

 

Takanori shivered and shifted his leg's while listening to his sensei talk. He was becoming more and more uncomfortable now. Suzuki's gaze was upon him, and that stupid grin never faded away, not even when the teacher scolded him for not listening to the lesson. Takanori blushed and shifted his leg's once more before blushing. The buzzing sound still ringing in his ears from the night before….

 

-Suzu-ki?- Takanori sighed, he turned around just to see Reita pulling out a little device that looked like a vibrator, only this one was small, resembling an egg. –do you like my new remote control Egg Vibrator?- Suzuki chuckled making Takanori shiver –I....it look's...weird....- he blushed thinking of all the dirty stuff Suzuki will do to him. -It's so small, when it's not vibrating you can hardly notice it! I would love to try it out...- he grinned while sitting closer to the other blonde still naked on the bed –I... Suzuki..I really need to..- he wanted to get up, but Suzuki pushed him back on the bed –you are not leaving... yet~ till we give this toy.. some practice..- he grinned once more making Takanori shiver again. –are we clear?- he smiled biting his pierced ear and sucking on the earrings –mh...y-yes...- he blushed, squirming. He loved when he did that... that little 'tender' moment they had, before hell....

 

-Matsumoto-san?- Takanori backed up, looking at his sensei now staring at him. He was lost and dazed in his fantasy he totally forgot where he was. This never happened. And it would never had happened if..... –Suzuki-san..- the teacher looked over at the other blonde who smiled –yeah?-  
-I heard you and Matsumoto-san are being quite... friend's lately...please don't spread some.... 'diseases' to Matsumoto-san he is becoming...much like... you- he pointed out staring at Takanori who blushed. The whole class went from 'oh..' to 'whooooa' and the other just wanted to sunk underground. –I won't...sensei..- he grinned looking at Takanori who jumped out of his seat –something wrong...now Matsumoto-san?- the sensei turned around only to see a blushing Takanori standing on his feet –err...I…can I go to…the...b-bathroom?- he grabbed his shirt tugging at it and blushed deeper –yes....sure go ahead..- he spoke and turned to the board before Takanori could ran out of the door.  
When the school bell rang, it was already gym time. Takanori didn't like sport's much, but he loved to play along with the rest of the class. But today was different... and unfortunaly for him, he couldn't play much with the others –you ate something that made you sick..?- the Gym teacher sighed –y-yeah...I don't... I thing I should sit this one out..- he said blushing –you don't look sick to me..- he spoke once more –but if you say so...- once again speaking, but got cut off by Suzuki –he lied~ he is not sick, he just wants to skip gym...- he grinned stepping by the others side, Matsumoto looking mad more then ever –w-hat? Matsumoto-san, you should know better, now get dressed and let's play some football... – the teacher turned around and went to sit on the bench while Takanori whispered an 'I hate you' back to Suzuki who grinned.  
The first ten minutes passed well, that was what Takanori thought, but the next five minutes were hell... he started blushing, and stopped in the middle of the field grabbing his pant's and panting –what the..- the teacher rose up from his seat and yelled back at the other who just ignored him. This was way to much. He knelt on the ground and blushed, sweating. Some boy's near him approached the other and tried to raise him up but then Suzuki came and separated them –maybe I should take him to the school infirmary sensei..- the teacher just nodded and made space for the two.  
When they entered the school, Suzuki noticed there was nobody around, he took Takanori's waist shifting him up, caring him bridal style –w-what are y-y-you...put me down NOW- Takanori yelled but blushed when he left the slight shiver again. They bumped in two girls who just giggled their way down the stairs laughing and whispering some 'kawaii' stuff Suzuki didn't even notice, but Takanori did, and blushed more when they came closer to the infirmary. –gone to lunch, be back at noon... oh well~ Suzuki opened the door and thrown Takanori on one of the empty beds.  
-let me see what the problem is..- Suzuki spoke once again and came closer to the other who blushed –p-please, not at school, w-what if someone…- he wanted to break free from the others grip but found it really hard, since his body was numb now. –its not even eleven thirty.. and the nurse will be back at noon…so let me check you up~ he grinned and licked his lips while removing the others pant's as fast as he could –p-please n-not now..- Takanori just laid there covering his face while Suzuki jumped on the bed next to him, turning Takanori around making him face the pillow below him –what do we have here~ he removed the others boxers and grinned mentally, looking at the little cord peeking out of his tight hole. He pinched his ass and licked his pink hole kissing it and nipping gently, making Takanori groan and blush deeper –oh…S-Suzuk—i…- the other bit the little cord, pulling out the little vibrator with his mouth, Ruki was keeping in his ass the whole day –this toy is amazing- he spoke once more letting it slip out of Ruki with a loud 'plop'. Takanori moaned, finally free from that living hell he had to pass the whole day. The worst part was that Suzuki controlled the vibrator with the little remote he had in his pocked and every time Takanori did something, like in class before he pushed the button, making it vibrate and buzz in his tight hole. Takanori hated this dirty games, but he had to admit, he had such a hard on right now, he would beg anybody to fuck him...he was desperate….  
-so, did you like my new toy? I loved the way sensei looked at you today, you looked so...desperate…. and needy…- he grinned biting his ear making the other shiver –j-just…- Suzuki stopped listening to the other –f-f-uck…- he blushed –sorry, I didn't quite catch that…what did you say?- he smiled. He knew exactly what the other wanted and needed –f-fuck me…Suzuki…I…am rock hard I need it..- he turned to face the other moaning and groaning louder making Suzuki hard just by listening to him –if you say so~ he unzipped his pant's letting them fall to his knees positioning himself behind him –oh…you are so hot right now..-  
Takanori only shut his eyes looking forward not wanting to look back at Suzuki who pushed right in with ease –you are…quite moist.. you know..- he grinned and pushed a finger next to his cock, making Takanori squirm –Ah…G-God..- the shorter blonde blushed moving slightly. –so.. so good~ Suzuki pushed in deeper and smirked wider when he notice Takanori was enjoying it himself. –oh you like this right? You are so hard! I so much want to hear you moan! Moan for me Takasan!!!!- he pushed harder moving faster by the minute making Takanori moan –Ah..S-Suzuki...n-not so fast…I- he grabbed the sheets and buried his face into the pillow, not wanting to moan louder, he was afraid to get caught in action. Not here….not with him….. what if a teacher bumped in..? or a school friend? This will haunt him for life.. he was afraid more then ever, especially when Suzuki started moaning his name out loud –Takanori!! Ohh..Taka~ moan!- he spanked him, the other groaned and blushed –ah..S-Suz… Reita….s-stop…what if..- he didn't end the sentence because Suzuki slammed hard into him –Aaaah..- his eyes wide open and mouth falling as he groped the headboard. –F-Fuck….Reita…!! Aah..- he had to admit, he was more exited then usual. The thrill of getting caught was arousing and he wanted to cum so much –Oh…Reita..I need to…mmh.. I want to cum.. please…- he blushed shaking his head, he was becoming a whore…just like Reita said last time… -Ah…please..I need …- Suzuki only obeyed and pushed harder in, taking some of the blonds lock and pushed his head back ramming hard into the other.  
-ahh..f-fuck! I want you to remember this… I want you to think only about me, when I fuck you… Takasan.. I want you to remember every time why.. mmh.. why you are going true this…- he groaned making Takanori shiver… he remembered it clearly.. the whole story behind his sexual disgrace… the day he decides to talk about… Suzuki Akira*. The blonde got furious about his bragging and approached him with angry eyes full of rage. Takanori hoped he would just slam him into the wall and kick him a few times, then afterward's he would leave… but he didn't kick him… and he never left… not till now, not yet. He was coming back, like a nightmare, time to time…  
He was becoming obsessed by Suzuki, and found it hard to believe that this guy…. Suzuki, liked him…..? He didn't like him.. he just wanted to make his life miserable….  
-Ah..- his hand went down to his own cock, pumping it slightly wanting release, and when he noticed Suzuki didn't push him or slammed him, he realized he could continue his actions with no regret, starting to stroke hard and fast, feeling every movement of the other getting faster and erratic. He was close himself –Ah…ah…Tak…nnh..- he blush feeling his own orgasm getting closer and blushed even more when Takanori turned to look at him, with that pouty red face, saliva dripping from his lips and eyes half blurred by lust. –ah…Suzuki..?- he spoke, looking at Suzuki's red face, for a minute he sworn he could notice some… love? –Aaah…. Damn!! N-not..- he screamed feeling himself getting pushed up and stretch his back fully to his, so called, lover. –w-what..- he moaned feeling the new position getting uncomfortable, but quite arousing.. he was now on his knees in a sitting position, stretching his back backwards and bucking his ass out for Suzuki to ram into.. the taller blonde kept pulling and tugging at his hair making him scream louder, eco's becoming clearer in the younger's ears.  
-ah…I am…c-close…so fucking close..- he pushed his head backward feeling his muscles clench and his breathing becoming more and more faster by the minute. Several second's later, he came deep inside Takanori who jerked back feeling the hot seed of his lover, filling him. –ah…- the taller blonde let go of the others hair and pulled out, feeling his seed dripping of his now dull cock, looking at Takanori from behind, who still didn't have his release. The younger of them fell down touching the pillow and sighing. So this is how it was….? Suzuki didn't want to give him his climax. Nothing new, it was usually like this. He sure could be cruel –turn around..- he just ordered and Takanori obeyed, he had to obey. –come here..- he grinned pulling him closer to him, and shifting him on his lap pushing in him again –ah… Suzu…ki?- he panted out feeling the others cock, twitch inside of him. The two of them now looking directly at each other, Takanori's hand's over his neck, and Suzuki's hand over his waist, moving his body up and down, on his lap. –y-you need to cum to you know..- he grinned groping his cock and stroking it hard and fast. –ooh…Suzuki…mmh..y-you are..- he moaned and gripped his neck hardly, sticking his nails into the others flesh, making it red. –come for me… Takasan…mmh…. Moan my name …- Takanori blushed and pushed his head back, feeling his own muscles tightening and his head getting heavy by the minute…after a few more strokes he came in Suzuki's hand panting heavenly.  
-ah….Suzuki..t-this was..- -is someone there?- he heard the nurse walk in the room and bushed mad –hello?- he took a few steps further and stopped, she could sworn she heard someone talk in here… -oh..?- when she notices one of the bed's curtains were closed, someone had to be in bed then… when she got near the bed and pushed open the curtains she saw Suzuki standing near a sleeping Takanori –oh...excuse me, I didn't hear you… Matsumoto-san…had an accident during gym. I wanted to stay with him but he fell asleep.- Suzuki smiled and waved to the nurse before leaving the two of them in the room, the nurse closed the curtains and went back to her desk, while Takanori sighed in relief. –ah..t-that was close..- he blushed covering his still bare chest and blushing harder remembering what they just did in the nursery… -God…Suzuki I Haaate you!!!-


	3. Video Clip 02: File name:  'Agony' (Aoix Uruha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said. this fic is already online for years so I will post if fast xD

Uruha felt sick… he knew something was coming…but nothing like this…. – Kouyou – he shivered… he knew that voice –A-Akane…?- he turned around and saw Yuu's girlfriend… -h-hey..- he smiled weakly, waving to her. –Kouyou I wanted to ask you…something..- she smiled coming closer to him and smiling –yes, tell me..- he turned around facing her directly –did…. You notice something different in…Yuu.. recently?- she blushed bowing her head and covering her face with the blonde lock's falling from above –eer…m-me? W-why do you ask me such a question?- he asked looking elsewhere. –h-he...recently... talked about you, I thought y-you... well you know, you two were friends...- he smiled once again, but this time it was a low smile, sadness and weakness –he usually bullies me...he is a total ass.. I don't know why you date that idiot..- he snorted out, making her face rose up and look at him in shock –o-ho so you two are not..? oh...thank God..- she smiled –eh..?- Kouyou spoke while looking at her. Did she knew about...Yuu's dirty secret, and now...his own?–I thought Yuu was becoming a nerd like you! Ha ha…thank God he is not… whohooo… thank you Nerdou~ she waved at him and smiled leaving him looking at her with wide eyes –e-er…… mmh..- he bowed his head… no wonder Yuu.. or.. Aoi as he used to call him during their private sessions, loved to fuck him. He was so lookalike his girlfriend… she had honey blonde hair… dark eyes just like him, tall and slim, only less nerdy.. she was cool, part of the cheerleader club…and she was hot.  
Uruha liked her, a lot, but she was Shiroyama's.. and all the school knew that. Well from what he heard, she didn't like him much.. she just wanted to make him feel worse. She knew Shiroyama, teased him, and she was part of it… but for a minute, just for one single minute Uruha thought…she was honest..  
When he turned around he bumped into the same Shiroyama, and while he panicked, Yuu grabbed his hand –here-- he gave him a small paper and crossed next to him not looking back. Oh that was the usually sign. When Kouyou opened the paper he read – 16:15- my house- don't be late- he knew it… again… Shiroyama mansion……

*

Kouyou walked after school to Shiroyama's house but when he got close to the big gates he realized Yuu was standing there, with…her .  
Sloppy kissing, moaning and groaning. He felt sick.. yes, he saw them kissing few times, but this time.. this time he felt disgusted…grossed and sick,  
Yuu's hand was on her waist while her slim body was all over him, if she could she would have hanged her leg over his neck, but she sure was not that elastic.. so did Uruha think. After several second's Kouyou was becoming nervous, he wanted to rush to them, and break them apart, he felt…. Jealous?!  
-mmh..- after they broke the kiss Yuu looked over at Kouyou and smirked. Akane stood there and after a few second's turned to face Kouyou –you…?- she asked confused, after looking Kouyou and then Yuu –what? Kouyou has… volunteered to do my homework, right Kou....chu?- the grin on his face was becoming more and more wider by the minute, while Kouyou's heart skipped, once, twice… -y-yes…- he bowed his head embarrassed. She grinned, -naturally.. maybe tomorrow you can pass it to me?- after that she licked his lips earning another hungry kiss from him, while Yuu's eyes skipped over at Kouyou who just turned away embarrassed. That made Yuu more eager–we must work, I will fuck you later ne?~ he grinned making her chuckle and blush –I want to be fucked by you so much..- she spoke once more making Kouyou angrier… -Shoriyama..- he said, making the two of them look back at him –yes, yes, no need to be jealous..- smirking Yuu let go of her hand while she bounced over to Kouyou slapping his ass and smiling –fuck you later..- she said after leaving the two of them alone –coming…. Shimasan..?- Kouyou didn't want Yuu to call him like that. It felt….wrong.  
While entering the room, Yuu pushed Kouyou on the floor of the bedroom, making him face the floor and jumped on his back pushing him further down –now…- he slapped his ass grinning, earning a loud groan from Kouyou –on all four… walk like a dog….- he said standing up and walking to his bed unzipping his pant's. Kouyou just blushed and started walking like a dog. He knew Yuu was aroused by this. –oh…don't look at me like that.. I know you enjoy it…- Yuu spoke, while stroking his cock, right in front of the others face, making him blush –y-you think I enjoy being treated like… a fucking dog?- he said, gritting his teeth, oh he loved it alright.. he loved to bite his dick off and make him bleed –no! I know you love to watch me kiss Akane..- he grinned stroking faster, Kouyou just stood there, on his hand's and knees looking shocked –I…it's gross…t-they way you…kiss her and..- he spoke but got cut of by the other –you are jealous… aren't you?- he asked getting more and more aroused by the strokes.. he wanted to hear a 'yes' he wanted Kouyou submissive to him –yes…. I can't stand her near you… she is such a nice girl, not like you..- he spited out making the other slow down and face him –you like her don't you?- he asked looking angry at him. And in that…particular minute.. Kouyou wished he had never said that.. –come here..- he said angry, pointing his own cock, Kouyou just obeyed and came closer to him, just to get roughly pushed on his cock, swallowing it fully.  
Yuu pushed his face down making him choke wile grinning at Kouyou desperate movement. He grabbed his leg and kept steady while Yuu pushed his head up and down making him groan –Oh…. Deep throat me…Now…!-he said getting more and more louder while Kouyou shut his eyes thinking of something else, but the high scent of sex was already in his nose and mouth now. His brain was going blank. His tongue touching the tip slipping out and moaning getting horny by the second –oh….keep going!-he groaned throwing his head back and grabbing his hair moaning.  
-U-Uruha..- he spoke again, making Kouyou pant and lick the tick cock swallowing it whole chocking and rubbing his thumb over the vein near the balls, Yuu grinned and pushed his hips further into Kouyou mouth. The honey blonde smirked mentally, by the neediness of the other and pinched his cock, making Yuu squirm –oh...this is how it's going to be..- he laughed and looked over the drawer smiling. He pulled Kouyou's head away making his mouth leave his now, moist cock. –wait… not yet- he grinned standing up and opening the drawer to pull out a camera and a microphone… Kouyou shivered, he knew the drill, and Yuu wasn't going to let him go easy tonight –on the bed..- he said smirking, Kouyou just obeyed and positioned himself on the bed on his hands and knees. When he realized Yuu was near him, it was to late to say anything, his hand's working fast on his pant's unzipping them and discarding them on the floor, boxers soon joining. Yuu pushed the honey blonde's body lover making him raise his ass in the air and he clicked the 'rec' button filming Kouyou slim body –I love to watch your body like this..- he smirked filming his ass and going lower to his face and hair, Kouyou blushed, he hated to be filmed when they had sex, but it was something Yuu loved the most. And he black mailed him so many times… he even threatened him to sent it to school, with his face in clear view. He had to satisfy his dirty fantasy even if he hated it the most of all.  
-oh...your ass .. mmh, I missed filming it..- Yuu touched and caressed the ass cheek's pushing them apart slightly after pushing in one finger, just the tip, making Kouyou impatiend and needy. He grinned while looking at the microphone and positioning it near his entrance. –ready?- he spoke but Kouyou didn't even have time to answer because Yuu pushed it in making him scream –Aah…aa Aoi..y-yeeeee…….s-stop please…- he screamed again pushing his body up but Yuu just slammed him back on the mattress –enough…suffer..- he spoke angry pushing it deeper making the other blush –it..it hurts… Yuu..- he groaned grabbing the blankets and holding tight. –d-d-don't you call me Yuu!! Shut up!- he said slapping him harshly, Kouyou screamed once more –ah…s-sorry…Aoi….Aoii!- he blurred it out blushing deeper. –no preparation for you… after what you said earlier.. you don't even deserve to cum, tonight…- While talking the microphone went deeper into Kouyou touching his sweet spot making the other jerk his back–Aag..Aoi…!! t-this..- he said once more moaning feeling that blissful spot again –found it..- Yuu grinned slapping him again thrusting the microphone harder and faster, getting arouse again by the moans the honey blonde made –Aah… Oooh….. Ooh Aoi..- the dark haired stopped earning a loud groan from the other. He turned him around making him face Yuu who grinned –say something for the camera…. Uruha- the honey blonde just blushed and froze when he felt something else push into him. But this time it wasn't the microphone… this time it was Yuu's hard cock. –Ah…Aoi … I need to cum..- he blurred it out not bothering with the camera anymore… he just wanted to cum now –what makes you think…you deserve that bitch?- he smirked making Kouyou groan –I…I will… oh...please… do anything…j-just make me cum.. I want … to..- he turned away not looking at him anymore, but felt Yuu's strong arms turning his face back at him –talk dirty…and face the camera when you talk..- Kouyou just nodded unconsciously and started moaning…stroking his cock gently after several moans –fuck me..-h-harder….Aoi-sama.. please… I…I want your…c-cock.. !! Aaah…- this made Yuu's cock twitch inside his tight hole. –like that…talk dirty to me… say something more...make me cum just by listening to you..- pushing in deeper earning moans and screams of pleasure from the honey blonde, he trusted harder and harder every time –ah…j-ust… Ahh..Aoi…. I need it soo-so much….- he grabbed the headboard and thrown his head back making Yuu grin –my slut…I love my fucking slut...just like that...d-don't you change…. Keep talking…- he pumped his cock caressing the honey blonde's hand and removing it second's later stroking harder making Kouyou shiver and groan louder –Yes…y-yes…Aoi… ah..s-so close…- he moved his head right and left feeling his own orgasm growing, wanting release so much, and pushing his whole body into Yuu wanting his cock deeper and deeper into him. –g-give me more….s-so good…I want.. m-more..- he knew Yuu loved dirty talk, he knew how he loved it sooo much and he kept on talking, just like he liked it.. –I…Y-Yes Aoi I…I….Aaaaah…-

 

-this is a nice video..- Kouyou blushed while watching the video of himself on the screen Aoi had just updated on the laptop, earning a perverted grin from the other –I love watching you like this…you are such an arousing sight…- he spoke, but kept his gaze on the screen while Kouyou got dressed –nice...now you can go fuck your girlfriend…and scream her name… since you never moan mine- he said getting his backpack and moving to the door, not realizing Yuu hear the last part and smirked –I don't feel like fucking her now.. not after… this wonderful sex…- he said waiting for Kouyou's reaction, that never came…he just 'hummed' and went out of the room shutting the door. Yuu stayed quiet for a while after murmuring something –I will get you for this…- he was more then sure… Kouyou liked Akane.. and he knew Akane didn't like Kouyou… but what if the honey blonde dreamed about here? What if Kouyou wanted to moan her name instead of Yuu's… he wanted.. no, he needed to find out….more then anything.

*

When Kouyou stood out of the mansion he turned around only to notice someone on the window, but when he shaken his head and looked back up, but didn't see anybody anymore.. –mah...my imagination…- after that he just left the gate and turned towards home, thinking of Akane.. and how she looked so like him. What if Aoi fucked him only because he looked so alike his girlfriend. He wanted to find out, and we all know… curiosity kill's the cat…..

 

********


	4. Video Clip 03: File name:  'Voiceless Fear' (Reita x Ruki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It continues ~

~ Chapter 3 ~

Video Clip 03: File name:

'Voiceless Fear'

 

Ruki blinked while looking at the dark haired girl in front of him. –e-excuse me..?- he blushed, scratching his head and staring at her. She bowed her head down and blushed deeper embarrassed. –I…w-would you like to...g-go on a date...with me?- smiling once more she raised her head and looked into his black eyes, covered with the glasses that made him even more goofy –err..I… I don't know I mean…like after school? Take a coffee or something…?- he spoke again. He didn't have many date's and the one's he had were friendly like. More of a group exit, and no, he didn't date girls. He usually refused to date them, well that was before a year ago, when he dates his first girlfriend that dumped him after a week, he didn't date anybody since then..  
-heh, you are so cute Takanori-san..- she smiled again –s-so...would you go on a date with me.. and maybe, after….- he stopped in the middle of the sentence when her sight landed on a figure near Takanori. –a-ah..- she froze, after that she just bowed and apologized –I am sorry… here..- she gave him one note with her phone number and bowed again –I am in a hurry… forgive me… call me if you want to date me..- she ran away after that, leaving Takanori to wonder alone –eh…?-  
When he turned around, he didn't see anybody, and that made him even more confused… but after a second he could hear the school bell and yelped –Gah… I am late…. Damn!!- he ran as fast as he could true the corridor bumping into all the student's and when he got to the door, someone opened it to him –Aaah…?- he blushed when he was the person right next to him –late again.. Takasan?- Suzuki grinned while entering the classroom right in front of him –y-yeah, I am late just like you are..- he blurted out pouting, making Suzuki grin and walk to his seat –I see you didn't loose your sense of humor…- Takanori just ignored this punch line and sat on the chair, putting his bag on the desk and pulling out the book's –sooo… Takasan what do you plan after school?- Akira pinched his with the pencil making Takanori shudder –e-erh…. I… I don't know..- he pulled out from the pocket, the piece of paper from the girl before and looked at it. There was a phone number, a smiley and a name 'Satsuki' he didn't even know her name, how funny, but she knew his….  
-so?- Akira has getting impatient, poking Takanori's back several times, getting mad by his 'ignoring' state. –I…have a date..- he grinned and putting the piece of paper back in the pocket. He didn't notice Akira looking at him from behind, mad expression and anger raising by second's –I see…- a grin appear on his face when the teacher opened the door and came in –good morning class…-  
They all stood up and greeted the teacher, Akira doing the same, still looking at Takanori's pocket.

Gym was soon after the biology test and Takanori hated Gym recently. Ever since he noticed Akira staring at his bare figure. Yes he did see him after school, naked and sweaty, moaning like a damn whore for his release and panting his name out, so yeah he did. But why did Akira's gaze made him so exited when striping in the changing room.  
Yes, Suzuki had an amazing gaze and Takanori melted in that hot, sexy, face, but he never thought it would drive him insane like this. –ne…Takasan..- Suzuki smiled stepping closer to him, and tugging at his boxers. The other blushed and rose up, noticing he and Akira were the only ones left.  
-ah…Su-Suzuki san… please..- he struggled to get free, but Akira pinned him to the wall in front of him, making him face it, while he snuggled closer to him, pushing his crotch right to his ass, making Takanori feel his rightful hard on. –what is it?- he purred into his ear, making Takanori shiver –I…we shouldn't… w-we are in the changing room… they could walk in on us every second now..- he blushed when he felt Akira's hand slip down his boxer's and grope his cock, pinching the tip gently –Aaah..- before he could reach the other, Akira had already blocked his two hand's above his head making him push into the wall, exposing his ass. –they are all at Gym… nobody come in here till the end of class…-  
Takanori wimped when he felt the other bite his ear and lick the earlobe, still stroking his now half, hard, cock. –s-stop…p-please…- he bowed his head, blushing deeply while moving his body, struggling to get free, pissing Akira more then usual. –oh, just stop it… or you will get me angry...Takasan..- licking one more time before looking back at his school bag he grinned, making Takanori shiver –y-you didn't….- he froze, feeling something pushing at his ass. When he turned over to see what it was, he found out Akira didn't come unprepared.. hand's now free from Akira he turned around facing him straight while shaking. –n-no…stop..- he raised his hand's wanting to push Akira off, but found it useless…. The other got closer to him, with the belt in his hand, tying one of his hand's. Takanori felt like melting because of the heat, feeling so much embarrassed but couldn't to anything. He knew if he disobeyed, Akira would show to the whole school the video tapes of them having sex. The worse part was, Takanori's face was in clear view, Akira never appeared on the tapes, nor did he ever called him by his name, so Takanori was the only one who could get in trouble. Clever Suzuki.  
-turn around, like before…- he grinned looking at the smaller blonde blushing, watching the floor with lost gaze. He just obeyed and turned around facing the wall once more, before Akira could remove his boxers and start teasing his ass with the little dildo he held in his hand's minutes ago. The other hand kept the belt, pulling Takanori's hand behind his back, leaving him only one free hand to grip the wall. –Ah…Akira…I don't think..- but before he could finish, the taller blonde shoved the dildo up his ass all the way in, making the other scream in pain –AA.ahha….t-take…ah…Aki….t-take it our please..- tears started falling on his cheek's covering his face, while he kept begging the other, who just walked to his bag and took out his video camera –Rec.. you are on hidden camera…Takasan..- grinning he zoomed the dildo in his ass and laughed when he noticed Takanori was staring at him embarrassed –start fucking yourself… I want to see you push that dildo up your sweet ass, like a whore….- he sat on the bench, smirking, making Ruki swallow more of his sobs and nod slowly. His hand went on his back, grabbing the dildo, pulling it out and pushing it right back in, moaning once more, before repeating the action one, two, three times. Akira just licked his lips enjoying the view in front oh him. Oh, how he loved to see Takanori act like that. Just like a slut wanting to satisfy the customer who paid. Lucky Akira didn't pay anything. Black mail was the best thing ever. –faster..- he commanded again starting to nudge the zipper of his jeans unzipping them, and pulling out his hard and erect cock, stroking it slowly, while the other just obeyed and pushed the dildo up and down his tight ass –ah…Akira...p-please….I…- he moaned but Akira cut him off soon after –I told you not to say my name when I am recording..- he gritted his teeth recording his face and smirking -don't make me email our last… meeting…Takanori…..!-  
The other blushed, but nodded silently, while facing the wall yet again. He didn't want to see Akira now. He didn't want to face that perverted grin, while he fucked himself senselessly and moaned into his hand –s-stop…- he breathed out, stroking himself while, looking hungrily at Takanori's slim body, pushing up from his seat and placing the video camera back in the bag, after shutting it off. When he got closer to Takanori he reached out to grab the belt and pull it towards his body, making Takanori step closer. –I want to pound into you but…. That dildo suits you so sooo much, I feel bad for pulling it out..- he pushed the dildo in, making him jump, while the other hand kept the belt. –n-no please, r-remove it…. I beg you..- Takanori's eyes started to tear again, wanting the other to stop, but at the same time, wanting him to continue. But he wanted Akira…and Akira only, not any toy or object in his sleeve. He just wanted his, hard, moist, throbbing cock in his ass and he wanted it now. –beg me for what?- he grinned tugging the belt making the other's hand raise up –I beg y-you….j-just….please Aki.. I don't want this dildo….- he blushed, he was still embarrassed to say it out loud. He wanted to be fucked by Akira… but the word's just didn't come out.  
-come on, I know you want to tell me… beg me what?- he turned around making Takanori trip over his feet while pulling him to the closer bench near his reach.  
He tied him down and reached out to tie the other hand as well, making him stand only on his elbows and knees –what did you want to ask me…?- he stood behind him, still grinning while pushing the dildo in his ass making him moan –I want..-t-to…..fuck...Oh……- he groaned feeling his slick fingers push right next the dildo inside. –Ah…..Reita….F-Fuck n-not that… ahhh!! it's… so hot…-  
While the fingers worked their own magic, Akira had another ace up his sleeve, he licked his bear back, leaving a straight line of saliva and went further down, licking his butt cheek's earning several moans from the other. He bit one of the cheek's making him squeal –Oh… Reita.. –p-lease… I am so close..- he wanted to stroke himself, but he couldn't with both his hand's tied to the bench's leg. –beg me for it…- he grinned still finger fucking him, not moving the dildo, biting the other cheek as well. –oh..j-just…fuck me…. R..e..ita…- he lowered his head panting heavy, wanting his release so badly –oh…you what? I didn't quite catch that….- pulling his fingers out he licked them and crossed the saliva back again on his back, making him arch while moaning –oh y-yes…f-cuk me Reita…not with the dildo…f-uck me with your big cock….-  
Takanori raised his head, feeling his own saliva dripping from his mouth, wide open and panting –all you needed was ask..- Akira smirked and pulled out the dildo, earning a loud moan of frustration from Takanori –oh…you will enjoy this..- smirking, Akira pushed all the was in, feeling the tight muscles of the other, surrounding his cock and grinning, while the other screamed –a-Aaaah...R_Reita…. Ah …. S-so hot…-  
Takanori clenched his fists and threw his head back, feeling his cock twitch out of excitement –ah..y-yes…. Reita…. Yes… - he was moaning like a God damn whore now, but he didn't care, he wanted to get fucked, no… raped by Akira. He needed it, like a fucking drug you can't get enough of –ah..is my cock, big enough for your hungry ass…? You are eating me up baby… ooohh.. your ass is eating my cock so good~  
He started to pound into him looking at his cock, disappear into his ass and back out again, making him harder by the minute –y-yes...it is… Reita...it's soo big… j-just…ah…. Fuck, harder, I am so close..- he shut his eyes moaning louder by the minute, not hearing the footsteps outside the changing room –excuse me….- Akira froze when he heard someone's voice out of the door that hide them from the outside world… Takanori stopped as well, blushing –n-no…- he wanted to say something but Akira shut his mouth with his hand listening –ah… yes… yes I am at the Gym… excuse me but…-  
Oh...someone was talking on the cell phone… but he didn't hear who it was. Was it a girl? He wasn't quite sure .-ah, Ok I'll be there soon, bye…- after another second…that seemed like eternity… the voice and the footsteps left the changing room and disappeared –t-that was…- Takanori blushed when Akira let go of his mouth –s-so fucking close…damn it…- he cursed again making Akira chuckle –tell me about it…I am so close…Takasan..- he started ramming back in him, making the other jump out of surprise but after a few second's he got horny all over again –t-this is all...ahh...y-your fault…Suzuki… aaahhh~ he purred before pushing his head up making Akira smirk –y-yes…thank me later on…-  
Laying on the other's back, he gripped his cock, stroking it, making Takanori moan louder –ah..s-so close..- he hit his sweet spot several times now, and that drove Takanori insane, he wanted his release so badly and he wanted it fast.. –ah..f—faster… Reita.. faster…- he begged again making Akira eager to continue, while slipping out and pushing roughly back in making the other arch his back again –ah…aaah…..n-no…Aki……- he came after a few more strokes panting and bucking his hips feeling the others movement's getting irregular by the second. Akira was close too –ah…Takasan… nng…Taka….- he slammed again and again, making his cock twitch again, even after his intense orgasm, wanting to push more and more in. another minute passed and Akira finally came inside Takanori, filling him with his seed. He panted and pulled out smirking, -t-this was good..- Takanori only nodded and fell on the floor, feeling his knees weak –un..tie me…- he asked while looking back at Akira who nodded and stood up dressing his boxers and removing the belt from his wrists –there we go….- he stood back, searching for something, and after a second he reached out to grab Takanori's pant's while the other was to busy searching for his boxer's. He pulled out of the pocket the piece of paper and hid it from the other who turned around –m-my jeans..- he spoke making Akira smile –here….- he passed them right away and dressed his own, hiding the piece of paper in his own pocket.  
The school bell rang and Gym was already over –I will love, Gym more and more now…- Akira spoke wile stepping out of the changing room, staring at a blushing Takanori who wanted to say something but ran away after a whispered 'fuck you' .  
Akira just grinned and looked at his pocket grabbing the paper one last time before ripping it –tsk.. Takanori.. you are not getting away this easy…..- he smiled and turned around stepping out of the school.


	5. Video Clip 04: File name:  'Shiroki Yuuutsu' (Aoi x Uruha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhn..warning.. aggressive Aoi O___O!!!  
> torture ? I guess.. don't hate >

~ Chapter 4 ~

Video Clip 04: File name:

'Shiroki Yuuutsu'  
(White, gentle depression)

 

 

Kouyou turned around facing Yuu while stepping in class –hello … late are we..?- Shiroyama smirked while looking at Kouyou walk in –y-yes, forgive me… but teacher isn't here yet so I guess I can be excused…- closing his eyes he walked right besides Yuu and stopped at his desk, not turning around to face Yuu, who stared at him, angry.  
Shiroyama hated to be double talked. He wanted the student's to obey orders not to talk back to him. Since he was the class president he deserved respect. Especially from a nerd.. like Takashima…  
After two hours Takashima could feel the intense gaze of Yuu on his back, but when he turned around to face the other he realized Yuu wasn't looking at him, but outside the window.  
When he turned back he looked at the book he was reading while waiting for the teacher to arrive. He noticed something cold on his neck… and after jumping he heard a 'snap' sound turning around fast. He noticed Aoi holding his blond lock's of hair and a pair of scissors on next to his leg's -… Kouyou…..- Yuu whispered, letting the honey blonde lock's fall to the floor. –y-you…h-how dare you..- he rose up and screamed at Yuu while the rest of the class laughed hard watching Kouyou shorter side of the head. – Kouyou I didn't…- he started but got punched by Kouyou right in the face making him back up a little. Akane screamed in panic and yelled back at Kouyou after running out of the class and searching for a teacher –how… how dare you..- Yuu blurted out angry, staring back at Kouyou who just blushed and felt sick and disgusted by the sight of the other –what is the meaning of this…?-  
The sensei ran in the class staring at the two of them standind. Yuu and Kouyou bowed while the other just yelled at them and sent them to detention….  
-I hate you..- Kouyou told Yuu before turning away and sitting on the floor next to the window. Yuu just stared at him, both standing ….  
When he opened his eyes he could see Yuu staring at him, panting and breathing heavy while pushing him down on the bed.  
How did he end up on a bed?  
-AH..Y-Yuu…s-stop..- whispers and moans filled the dim, dark room that was so familiar to him –You will regret… ever punching me.. Takashima….- he grinned. Oh Kouyou hated that perverted grin. It made him mad and angry. He hated the way that grin manipulated all of his actions'. The way his perverted expression made him feel, deep inside. He shivered and jumped feeling the pulse beating louder and louder.  
He was more then sure he could hear his own heart pounding into his ear's.  
-Ah…s-stop…wh-why are you…ah…. Shiroyama….- he received a slap from the other –call me Aoi… moan my nick…don't you dare call me Yuu… in my own bedroom- after panting hard he pushed harder earning a loud moan from the boy below. –Oh..p-please…A-Aoi… s-stop…-  
He realized Aoi was pulling out, only to come closer to his face and bite those swollen lips, grinning at his face –your body… I didn't expect it to be so warm..- he trailed butterfly kisses down his chest and navel, licking it and biting softly, making Kouyou moan.  
He couldn't move his hand's and after a few seconds found out they were both, bonded to the headboard of the bed. –I..I feel so hot… Aoi..- blushing once more before throwing his head back, feeling Yuu's mouth getting closer to his member, but not touching it –I want to torture you.. you deserve to be tortured… after what you did..- Yuu grinned and stood up from the bed to grab a bottle of lube and a condom. He unwrapped the condom with his mouth and grinned –lube...is a punishment..? I am stunned..- his tone was arrogant, and that made Yuu even more angrier –heh.. I think after this treatment, you will hate lube even more…-  
After stepping back on the bed he felt Kouyou body become more relaxed. He really thinked the lube was to moist him, didn't he? –heh… enjoy..- he took out the condom from the package and wrapped it on the lube, making Kouyou panic –w-what are you planning…?- before he could think of anything he felt the bottle of lube being pushed roughly inside his tight ass and further inside of him –EE---e-e-eh… Aaah N-NO! s-stop please…--w-what ar----aaA ah Aoi..- he started to roll over, but found it hard since his hand's were tied up and Yuu kept his leg's blocked with his own -…and no, you can't cum until I say so…- smirking once more, he started moving the lube in and out of the other, making him scream, tears falling.  
-ah… aah..Aoi…Aoi…s-stop..-  
But no, he didn't stop –s-stop...please I beg you…stop….- -you want me to stop… Takashima..??-  
Wait… that was a female's voice…? Wait.. –Y-Yuu?- he rose his head up looking at Akane smirking –you want me… Takashima.. don't you? … you want to fuck me, like Yuu does…. Don't you?-  
He blushed staring at her blue eyes and panicked –w-hat is going on..Yuu?-  
-Yuu isn't here baby…. But you can fuck me instead.. I will be gentle…. Yuu loves it when I moan his name so loud.. maybe that is why he wants you to call him Aoi… - she grinned again pushing the lube inside. –s-stop...Akane…stop I don't..-  
-…want me…?-

-s-stop!- he snapped, eyes wide open, panting and sweating. He could feel the sun hit his face and when he turned around he could clearly see he was at home, in his bed… nobody around.  
-oh…fuck….-he blushed thinking of Akane on him. Fucking with him and moaning his name. not Yuu's name.. nor Shiroyama Yuu's name. his.. Takashima..  
But it felt so wrong… so, so wrong. And sick…  
While thinking of her he could see the phone vibrate and when he took it he noticed a text message. Yuu…

~my house… 18:20, bring some nice wine. I want to drink it off you~

He felt hot, cheek's turning red by the minute… thinking oh Yuu's tongue swirling around his alcohol moist cock, and sucking him, while looking back at him and grinning.  
He wanted to feel his mouth on his cock, and he wanted to cum on his face, while staring at him and grinning. Oh how he wanted to see a submissive Yuu right now.  
When he pulled off the blankets he noticed something awfully painful and embarrassing. His hard dick was now under the soft material of his pajamas, and he blushed more.  
Yuu only made thing's worse…..  
-I hate you… Shiroyama…..-

 

*********

18:25….

Ok so he was late… but he had to buy the wine right? And the cashier was quite slow. He hated to wait...and make other's wait. Especially Yuu.. he had some punishment for him, he did bet on it.  
-you are late..- Yuu smirked and waved at him, telling him to come up the stairs to his room. Kouyou obeyed and walked to his room, opening the door, only to find Yuu sitting on the couch watching some video's.. and he wasn't even surprised to see he was watching porn. He worse part was that the porn included him. Yuu was watching some filmed tapes of them having sex, and the moans only increased Kouyou's will to make Yuu submissive… he wanted to hear Yuu moan his name. but that was something hard to reach.  
-did you get it?- his gaze fell on Kouyou's bag and smirked –y-yes, sure..- stepping closer, Yuu rose up and smirked at Kouyou's expression –why the grin….? I didn't even undress yet…- sarcastic as usual.  
-you will soon enough… here, let's have a drink..- he took the bag out of his hand's and grabbed two empty glasses filling them with the wine, passing one to Kouyou and taking one to himself.  
-what do I owe the pleasure of..?- Kouyou asked drinking some of his wine, looking back at Yuu who just smiled –can't I drink some wine with my favorite… play mate..?- he sat on the couch again, encouraging Kouyou to come closer. When he was near him, Yuu pulled him roughly and kissed him hard and rough. With that action he made Kouyou let go of the glass that spilled the wine on the carpet. Lucky for him the glass didn't break, but Yuu saw that –dirty little… Kouyou… you will clean that up will you?- standing up, Kouyou froze. When he found himself on the floor, on all four and his face roughly pushed down. –lick it off…. Shimasan… lick it like a dirty whore you are…- grinning, Yuu pushed his harder down, unzipping his pant's, teasing his cock with his thumb. The honey blonde wanted to push him off, but he moaned feeling his hand wrapping and teasing his cock. He found it hard to obey, but he had and licked the wine from the carpet, choking and spitting it back after a second. –oh… naughty, naughty... now look at the mess you made… I guess now you need to repay my in another way.. don't you?- he grabbed a lock of his honey blonde hair and pulled him up, making him face straight up –on the bed, now..- letting go if his hair Yuu reached out to grab the bottle of wine, gurgling some wine from the bottle and looking back at the honey blonde lover stretching on the bed. –nice.. I love this part….- he pulled his own pant's down and soon after the boxers found the same way on the floor, after stepping closet and spilling some wine on the others face. –urgh…Y-Yuu?- he shut his eyes and let the warm liquid slip all over his face, blushing.-take off your shirt and pant's… and strip nicely…-  
Kouyou stared at him back, after opening the eyed and cleaning his face with his sleeve. Obeying again, Kouyou removed his clothes and just laid there waiting for his punishment. –I want to taste you so much…- sitting on the bed he pushed the honey blonde lover on the mattress, making him lay on the pillow below, smirking and coming closer to him, kissing him one more time before lowering the bottle on his plush lips and spilling it in his mouth, looking hungrily at him, licking his own lips unconsciously.  
Kouyou looked so fucking delicious while licking the wine from his lips, choking slightly with the wine, but not found it a problem. He loved to drink, and wine was one of the most favorite drink's.  
-you love to drink…don't you?- he pushed his fingers in his mouth, making him lick them and moist them just enough for him to slip them back out and near his entrance, teasing it, by pushing only the tip of the middle finger inside –Ah…Sh-Shiroyama…- d-don't tease….-  
Yuu only lowered himself on Kouyou's slim body, kneeling on all four and kissing him, licking the wine from his cheek's that spilled while the other drank. –you taste so good…-  
He grabbed the wine once more and spilled some on his lover's chest licking it up and biting his nipples, making Kouyou's back arch. –Oohhhh..God…Yuu~ he licked them one more time before spilling some wine lower and after another lick he teased his cock and spilled the wine on his lower half, making Kouyou moan louder again –Ah…God… Yuu…mmmm~ s-so.. good….-  
He licked the tip, and swallowed fast, bobbing his head up and down, just listening to the other's moans and pleasure pant's filling the room.  
-you…. Want me to sto…Takashima..?- Kouyou froze. He rose his head up and whispered –A-Akane…?- scared to see her face once again the same day he noticed Yuu's angry face and blushed –I…f-forgive me.. I….. I didn't mean to…- bu before he could say something, he was roughly pushed down on the bed, with an angry Yuu staring back at him –did… you just.. whispered my girlfriend's name…?- he spoke again this time grabbing the others neck squishing it hard, making Kouyou choke. –n-no...p-please I didn-t…-  
It was to late for it now. Shiroyama was pissed and angry at the other. He slapped him and grabbed the drawer only to pull out a pair of handcuff's and pin Kouyou to the bed. –n-no please...d-don't be rough… I really didn't mean to…. I swear….- Kouyou started to panic. He hated Yuu when he got angry, he could become so aggressive and seriously bruise the other not caring if the school president saw him. He had to lie to all his friend's, the few he had, and all the teachers about him getting involved in fight's. and that was one hard lie for a soft child like him.  
-I will make you swallow all those word's right back, you will regret the day you spoke her name…- Yuu was really mad, and after grabbing the bottle of wine, he roughly pushed it into Kouyou not caring to put any condom's on it. he wanted Kouyou to scream in pain. He didn't want the pleasure.. he just wanted to make him pay.  
-aha…Aaaah….n-no...s-stop...Oh…it.-..hurts….s-stop please…- memories floated back, and the intense dream he had from before was all over his head again. The first time they had sex. The first time he had something roughly pushed inside of him. But this time it was worse. This time there was no emotions. No gentle touch…. No condom's. it was just plain Sadic-game.  
-e-enough...I beg you…s-stop…ah...Yuu..s-stop it…..- he wriggled away but couldn't move. His hand's hurt like hell, he could feel the handcuff's dig into his flesh, making it bleed. He bit his lower lip not to moan to hard but found it much harder then usual.  
-I don't want to hear you say that name...don't call me Yuu.. I told you so many times…!!-  
Pushing his bottle again inside, he felt the other's muscles tense and bleed from the inside. It was rough sex…. Yuu's most hated sex. But he felt anger… he boiled so much from the inside, he didn't recognized his sensitive lover, below him.  
-I wanted to go easy on you…- his eyes starting to water… feeling sadness for the other, but his body was to long gone from stopping. –I wanted to make love to you….- he trusted the bottle in and out, hitting his prostate to roughly, making the other squirm in pain. -I really wanted to make you feel good, but you don't deserved it.. you never did!!!-  
Kouyou felt sick.. sick of his own body. He wanted to die…. He finally started to accept Yuu for what he was and what he liked, but in the end.. It didn't matter. He was only a body…. An empty shell for Yuu to abuse…  
His screams died after several hours of torture.. Yuu never did stop. He never stop's. and when his body was limp and painfully sore, he felt relieved because he could sense his movement's slowing down. His cheek's puffed from tears dried up hours before that, and his mouth wide open…  
Facing the ceiling, not flinching a muscle, he could feel Yuu's heavy body fall on his panting and breathing. –I can't stand it…- he spoke  
-why do you love her so much…. Are you that blind…Takashima…?- he cried too, but covered the tears into his lovers chest. Kouyou didn't hear those word's. he was lost in sorrow…. In pain and agony. He didn't have the strength to move anymore… and neighter did Yuu. They just laid there…panting… and crying their sorrow away, wishing a new day was ahead of them.


	6. Video Clip 05: File name:  'In the middle of chaos' (Reita x Ruki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo there is a bit of process :D! I think lol!!!

~ Chapter 5 ~

Video Clip 05: File name:

'In the middle of chaos'

 

Takanori was brushing his hair one day when he heard a loud scream from the hallway…-urgh?- it was bad enough that he had to brush his hair at school, he also had to hide in the girl's bathroom, since the boy's bathroom was usually busy with all of the man smoker's around.  
He peeked only once to see who was the person screaming and noticed a young girl, with hazel blue eyes holding her bag and two, or three, boys near her, pulling her school bag and raising her skirt.  
-s-stop it please...j-just stop…- she blushed and screamed back at them but they just didn't stop. Takanori rose up from his spot and yelled –hey you!!! Pick one someone your own size… you jerk's! - So he yelled. Now the other's attention was all on him. Big mistake Takanori… Huge mistake.  
-Oh, look at who he have here...- One of them smiled and turned around just to face Takanori. The other two grinned, and approached him all together. –w-what…I didn't mean me-  
He blushed and looked away. He got scared yes…but it was a natural thing, right? … He was alone… and there were three of them… the girl ran away, looking back at Takanori and sobbing. Damn…  
Takanori hated it when he got involved into this kind of situation because of a girl… he hated it so much…  
-I want to know…Matsumoto-san...- One of them grinned and came closer, stroking the other's chin –how do you look under all that….clothing… do you look like a girl..?- He smiled, grabbing his face roughly and making Takanori whimpered.  
-take his pants off and hang them out of the window.- one of them yelled, making the smaller blonde squirmed –s-stop..-  
-enough!!-  
Takanori's vision went blank.. He only remembered falling on the floor and hitting his head hard against the cold floor, choking slightly before fainting.. That day, someone came to rescued him.. But he never found out who it was…  
Takanori was now sitting in his chair at school, having his night class. He had to tell Akira about it so he would forgive him for not coming over tonight.  
He puffed. His memories of that day were all blurry.. He hardly remembered.. And that was when Akira transferred right?  
-Excuse me…. - he looked up, staring at a black haired boy smiling at him – Can I ask you a favor…..?- He smiled and Takanori nodded –I-it depends.. What is it? - Takanori asked curious –can I just take a quick peek at your notebook? I wasn't quite paying attention in class and I kind of wrote it wrong..-  
Takanori nodded and smiled –Yes sure...here you go..- He smiled back and passed the notebook to the black hair who smiled back –Thank you so much...- He turned away just to opened the notebook and copied some stuff he had skipped minutes ago.  
Finally someone polite… Takanori thought… Akira had to learn some, if he really wanted to impress him….  
He blushed thinking of Akira, and noticed the guy from before was staring at him –E-erh…- he blushed deeper when he saw the other's grin getting wider by the minute. – Here you go, thank you~  
Once again he nodded and took the notebook back –You know…- the other guy continued and made Takanori curious. –… I smile like that myself sometimes… when I think about my special person… I bet you are thinking about that.. are you?- he smiled and chuckled when he noticed Takanori squirmed –h-how did you know I was thinking about a special person…?- he looked away, not wanting to face the guy.  
He was handsome.. He had black hair and it was tied in a ponytail making him look extremely cute. –I guessed…- snorting. Takanori added –well… he is not so special.. I mean...y-yeah in a way….-  
-It's a guy? - Takanori blushed –eeeh…h-how…--what..?- He turned away, noticing the other was grinning –You told me just now… I don't judge you…- He smirked, grabbing his chin and turning it making Takanori face him again –don't worry… ok? I don't judge you by this… I wish you good luck then..-  
Takanori managed a weak smile and nodded … yeah so he liked Akira… in a way, and he regretted talking bad about him the first time they met… and he was becoming more and more addicted to sex... He had to admit. Not to Akira of course.  
-err…- the other smiled and stood up, I better leave now… hope you have a good evening then~ he grinned and took his bag waving to Takanori who did the same. Class was over? He didn't even heard the teacher say so.. oh well –oh…wait..- but before he could talk, he noticed the black haired guy vanished –I never asked you, your name…- bowing his head Takanori smiled. He wanted to go see Akira now….

 

*

The phone rang once, twice… no answer yet. Strange... Usually Akira would answer as soon as possible when it came to him. –Come on. Suzuki…- he snorted. He didn't answer. He hung up. –Damn you….-  
Looking back at the ground Takanori sighed –Well.. no matter… I will catch him tomorrow at school-  
But before he could leave the school's front gate, his phone rang again, Takanori's heart started pounding faster when he noticed that it was Akira calling him back –h-hello?- he gulped. He felt nervous….  
-Taka-san?- Akira….. –y-yeah it's me…what's up tonight?- the blonde turned around a few times looking for someone, maybe a spy and turned back to face the exit. –uhn..nothing much, going to watch a movie.. why? Didn't you have class today?- Akira's voice was severe…. He felt more and more nervous.. why was he calling for the first time….? He never called Akira.. never…  
-w-well…I finished earlier….- a small pause, no reply… -so..?-  
Ah…that was when Takanori felt like the biggest idiot ever… he expected at least a… "sure come over" or even a command "come here now" but no.. he got the coldest answer ever…… "so?"  
What kind of fucked up answer was that? This was a huge mistake –I….-n-nothing, I am heading home now, so…I just wanted to say that. So you don't get mad….- he wanted to cry….  
Akira was being so insensitive now, acting so cool and cold at the same time. Was this what 'macho' meant for a guy? Being cold and insensitive….  
But on the other hand… they were only fuck buddies! No! Akira was the bully, and abused Takanori's body. They weren't even lovers… not even fuck buddies. Just…… two…. friends? They weren't even friends right?  
-You are on the way home? Where are you now? - hearing his voice made Takanori snapped back. –I… at school. At the gate- he froze when he heard Akira chuckled.. and then a female voice…  
Wait… what? –A-are you alone? - Takanori asked, not even realizing it –Why do you care?-  
Another cold answer… -n-nothing… ignore me.. please…- his heart started to rip open and cracked into two pieces.. why did the sound of Akira's voice felt so bad? Why did those stupid phases felt so disgusting to him? –I will..s-s-sorry… I gotta' go now…m-my brother will come and pick me up….-  
He lied….  
Tears now started falling down his cheek; covering his red face and making him chuckled. –You're lying….- Takanori stopped –why do you say that?-  
He could hear some panting.. was Akira…? Oh gross! –A-Akira s-stop this...w—why are you moaning like that? - He blushed. Was he fucking someone else while talking to him? –I am not…- he stopped –panting...- Another moan… -Fuck you…s-stop this...I will hang up…- he cried louder, falling on the ground and hugging the phone. His hands shaking –Taka-san…- he could hear Akira moan again –s-stop calling me that…stop it…stop…….- -Taka-san?-  
Takanori froze. This time the voice was much louder and clearer. It wasn't the phone right? He turned around to face someone behind him, and stared in shock realizing that Akira was right behind him, panting and moaning while shutting the phone off and tugging his knees for support –w-what are you…?-  
The smaller blonde stood up and ran next to him, looking at the taller one standing up again –why are you crying?- he smiled, caressing Takanori's cheek while whipping his tears away –I.. I am not…- another lie –you are such a big liar Taka-san..- He grabbed his face and pulled him into one hot and wet kiss. The smaller blonde just closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss and melting into the other's embrace.  
-Ruki~ he purred his nick name into his ear and grinned.. Takanori knew the drill. There was only one reason for Akira to call him by his pet name… -Reita~  
He blushed and wrapped his hands around the other's neck to kiss him. Akira felt a bit confused of the sudden action but found it hard to complain with the other's tongue invading his own mouth –mmmh~ he moaned and wrapped his hands around Takanori's slim waist pushing him slightly toward the school once again.  
\--aw..-w-wait..- the smaller one whined when he felt the cold wall behind him. He was now facing Akira with his back against the cold walls. Anybody could come here.. and catch them. –y-y-ou don't plan on…d-doing it here? Now? - Akira just grinned –you turned me on so much now..- He bit the other's neck making him whined once more. Squirming and tugging the other's shit, Takanori wanted to break free but found it hard since Akira's whole body weight was on him. –t-they… can walk on us. Anybody could, please no…- he turned even more redder when he felt Akira's hand traveled down and unzipped his pants –y-you are insane… damn you…- but before he could further complain, he noticed Akira slipped down on his knees and pulled down his pant's completely, boxers soon followed – Aaah…R_Reita….- he bumped the head in the wall when a hot tongue licked the tip of his cock, making him go insane –Oh…f-fuck..- Akira grinned and licked the base of the cock, smiling back at the other who just grabbed the other's hair and gripped it hard –Fuck…d-d-on't tease…- he was becoming impatient. He wanted the other to swallow him hard and rough. Takanori pushed his hips upwards wanting to fuck the other's mouth but Akira kept his legs steady, starting to lick it all over again, and swallowing only little by little –h-how did… why…did you come Suzuki?- Takanori blushed looking at Akira bobbing his cock up and down, staring at him and grinning, making Takanori shivered.  
-I got surprised when you called me… - he made Takanori's cock slipped out of his mouth before stroking it gently. He pinched the tip making it twitched and kissing it while looking back at Takanori's flushed face. –When you told me you were at school, I started running since I was nearby anyway…- he grinned and fondled his balls making him shivered –oh…Suzuki-san…-  
Takanori purred and gripped harder his hair while shaking his head. Akira swallowed again sucking eagerly and stroking him while his other hand went further down, behind the other, only to nudge the other's entrance, making Takanori swallowed hard –Uu…uuhh….- he bumped his head again, swallowing his saliva and shutting his eyes while the other pushed his fingers in, moving them gently, still sucking him off –mhh…so eager Taka-san….-  
He purred stroking the other and watching him moan –so…what made you call me…?-  
Takanori blushed and felt his body heating up while the other worked on his cock, making it twitched and hard as a rock, ready for release.  
-I wanted…….mmmhhh- he bit his lips swallowing hard -…t-to hear you..- peeking a bit, his face turned into flames when he saw his cock disappear into the other's mouth, and found it even more hard to concentrate when the pink tongue slipped out of those lustful lips and licked the tip, leaving a trail of saliva dripping from his mouth.  
Takanori felt his body tensed and squirmed when his body arched and found him releasing into the other's mouth.  
Akira was caught in surprise when he realized Takanori just came in his mouth and on his chin, feeling his own cheek's turned red by the feeling of cum on his face.  
-I..I am sorry….- Takanori shivered and covered his face looking back at Akira, covered with his cum, just licked the cum from his chin and whipped it off with his sleeve.  
-it's ok..I didn't expect that…- Akira grinned and stood up looking at Takanori –turn around…- the smaller blonde nodded and turned around, facing the wall, before he heard the sound of the zipper and a pair of hands wrapped around his cock once again that night. –Oh..Reita…. I am sorry for cumming on your face...w-with no permission…- Takanori moaned feeling Akira's hand slipping up and down.  
-do you want to cum on my face?- with whorish voice Takanori leaned down, exposing his ass to Akira who just stood there, lazily stroking his cock –you want that? Don't you? Dirty baby…- Takanori moaned feeling the Akira's big cock pushing inside of him, while his other hand did the rest of the magic touch –Ah...Y-yes…I want it if you want it too…~  
He felt like a slut, but had no shame in this. He wanted to make Akira feel good. He wanted to enjoy this sex session, even if it was in the middle of the school walls. –Oh..I would love that so much baby... But tonight...- He pushed it in, making Takanori jumped in surprise by the sudden intrusion -… I just want to see your ass eating my cock… You love it inside.. Don't you? - He grinned moving and rocking his hips faster earning several moans from Takanori –y-yes…! I love it…Ah…Reita..- He pushed his body towards Akira, gasping when he felt Akira hit his sweet spot. Arching his back again, Takanori moaned and thrown his head up screaming –Ah..Y-yeh…!! Reita…-l-like that…Yes----  
He was beyond emotions, feeling his body heated up again, wanting to cum again and again. While the other rammed into him and stroked his cock hardly, going faster second by second –I… am so close…- Akira spoke again biting the other's ear, whispering something into the his ear –Oh..-Yes- me too.. Aaahh Akira..Yes…-  
Akira was slamming faster and faster, feeling his own orgasm growing, his movements becoming irregular by the thrust –Ah…! So good!-  
He came… slowly moving out of the smaller blonde's body, cumming on his back and leaving some cum inside of him, admiring his cock slipping out and dirtying his filthy little slut –ahh….- Takanori came on the walls of the school, blushing while staring at the white stain in front of him.  
-Oh...I can't believe you made me do this…- he chuckled while moving away and turning around, facing Akira who bent down to grab his boxers and pants  
-So… nice to have night class, is it? - Akira grinned and whipped off the cum still remaining on his cock, with a tissue. He then handed it to Takanori who whipped his ass.. feeling awfully embarrassed all of a sudden .  
-Err…Akira…?-  
The other dressed up and looked back at Takanori –what is it?- the smaller blonde bowed his head and looked away not wanting to face him –I….t-thank you for coming.. tonight..-  
Whispering the last sentence, not wanting the other to hear him, but before he could talk again, Akira grabbed his chin and lifted his head up –You are mine and only mine… don't let nobody touch you… understand? - He kissed him sloppy and hungrily, Takanori still blushing, shocked by the sudden confession but closed his eyes and nodded while melting into the kiss.  
They were too busy and concentrated on each other to notice… someone….. near the school, filming all of the 'action'.


	7. Video Clip 06: File name:  'Hesitating means death' (Aoi x Uruha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now~ I think things are getting.. uh solved?! :D

~ Chapter 6 ~

Video Clip 06: File name:

'Hesitating means death'

 

Kouyou woke up with tears burning his eyes. He felt disgusted…. After awaking in Yuu's bed, he hesitated to wake up the other. Yuu was sleeping and didn't even move when Kouyou rolled over and rose up from the bed. He wrote a letter, leaving it on the night stand and dressed up, leaving the room with sadness.  
-Kouyou!!?- a woman's voice was heard from behind the door and Kouyou realized he was in his own bed.... morning yet again came after the night. –Aren't you going to school?- she came into the room looking at Kouyou whose was still in bed, covering his face. –I am not feeling well, mother... Can't I skip today?- his mother was worried. Kouyou never missed a day of school, not even when he's having a high fever.  
-A-are you sure Kou? I mean...- she was interrupted by Kouyou's mumbling under the blankets and got the point –I will call the school then… maybe you just deserve a day off…- she closed the door and went to call the school president. Lucky for her, Kouyou was a model student. He never missed classes and had excellent grades.. so one day off from school wouldn't kill anybody…

The honey blonde just rolled in bed not wanting to get up. His body was numbed and he felt like hell crashed on him, ripping him from the inside.  
He suddenly jumped when he heard his phone vibrated. A text message.. Oh fuck. When he grabbed the phone from the night stand and looked at it he noticed Yuu had sent him a message.

'Why are you not in school?'

He didn't want to reply… it was obvious why. Was Yuu that dumb or what? Kouyou threw the phone on the bed next to him and closed his eyes.. only to be awaken minutes after.  
Again, a message. He was starting to get angry. He knew Yuu could be a persistent guy, but this was far from persistent.. this was irritating.

'I am sorry for last time. Come to my house tonight..'

Sorry…? Kouyou's heart melted at that message. Was Yuu really sorry? Or was this another scheme to lure him into his home and being raped again?  
Kouyou didn't want to get up….but curiosity kills the cat.. and he wanted to talk to him.. soon.

 

*

-You came….- Yuu's voice was deep, and the honey blonde shivered while entering the huge mansion of the Shiroyama family –I…can't stay long… my mother will notice that I'm gone..- he blushed while stepping closer to the dark haired and looked at him.  
Yuu was wearing a white shirt. With black three quarters pants revealing his knees. –I thought you were avoiding me today…- Yuu spoke standing up from the bed coming closer to Kouyou who shivered once more. When Yuu rose his hand to caress the other's cheek, he noticed the honey blonde twitched and shut his eyes in fear. So Kouyou was really afraid of him, was he?  
The dark haired stepped back and turned around only to open the window looking outside. Kouyou slowly opened his eyes and looked back at the 'lover' that was now watching the other way –are you… scared of me?- he asked ripping the silence in the room –I…..-  
-don't lie..- he spoke interrupting Kouyou that squirmed –Y..yes…- he blushed.. he wasn't really afraid of him. He knew Yuu would never kill or hurt him deathly.. but he was afraid of this hidden part that was kept lost from the other's eyes.  
The 'cruel' Yuu that he knew was nothing compared to the 'sensitive' Yuu he wanted to know better and deep down, Kouyou knew, Yuu had a soft side to his heart. He just needed to melt it … but that was one hard task –I see…- he grinned and turned back facing the blonde –another question..- his eyes now exploring the blonde, made him feel uncomfortable.  
-Do you love her…?- he was afraid to answer that question. Did he? Or not? –I.. don't know…- he spoke making Yuu flinched –I told you not to lie to me..- he rushed, reaching for the honey blonde, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer while squishing his hand tighter making Kouyou groaned in pain –Answer me damn it!!- Anger rose again in his eyes while Kouyou dropped to his knees not wanting to meet the other's gaze upon him. –I did…really.. I am sorry Yuu..- he turned his head, tears starting to row down his cheek. Yuu looked at Kouyou and stopped. He let go of his hand and pulled him up, but the other kept his position on the floor –Just leave..- he said –W-what?- Kouyou was shocked. When did Yuu ever let him go…. With no, sex or rape.. or torture?  
-Are you deaf?! LEAVE!- he yelled making Kouyou stood up fast and ran to the door shutting it. While he was on the other side of it,  
-You moron….- Yuu turned around sitting on the bed and looking at the floor, while Kouyou left the house slamming the main door. He turned around and tripped, falling on the floor scratching his knee –Ouch..- he wanted to scream. This was one hard nightmare.. –Are you ok?- A male came closer to him, and lend him a hand. The honey blonde blushed and accepted the offer, standing up, helped by the other –T-thank you.. I wasn't watching…- he spoke, the other smiled back –Don't worry… I tripped like that many times when I ran…- he smiled again. Such a warm smile… One he will never receive from Yuu…. He supposed –Thank you….again- he said while walking again the other one walking by him –Yeah, i'm walking this way too. - He said laughing, Kouyou only blushed and smiled back –Hah, funny yeah… you live around here?- He wanted to start a conversation with this guy, he was nice –Yeah, around here…. I was back from night school so now I have to go back home late at night- he said –Isn't it a bit… late for night school?- Kouyou was curious –Y-yeah well… lost track of time I guess… Well , I lived here.- he said opening the gates to his house –Oh… bye -bye then…- he waved –See you again then….. if I catch you here..- the smaller one smiled and closed the gates… damn, why wasn't Yuu so nice? He thought while passing the house and walked back home.

 

*

 

Kouyou came early that day at school, but Yuu didn't even greet him, not that he usually did. He would just pat him on the shoulder or yell at him, but today… today Yuu didn't even look at him. Not even a glance. The honey blonde didn't bother with that.. he didn't care much either.  
Sitting on his chair, the honey blonde pulled out his books and placed them on the table, extracting the pencil but felt something wet on his hair. When he pulled away, he touched his hair. Panic rose while he felt what the substance was.  
-Ah….Fuck..- he jumped and yelled noticing the liquid falling on his face and pants. He couldn't understand what it was…till a girl yelled –Juice head! - and he turned around noticing the whole class laughing –Y-you spilled juice on my hair?!- he yelled, but the others just laughed… He looked over at Yuu who still, didn't moved. 13! an inch. This was his idea…right? Was it Yuu?  
Kouyou ran out of the class furious. No way, he was going to fight alone. This time he needed help.  
Yuu looked at Kouyou who ran out and back at Akane who grinned, laughing with her friends. Then he noticed her, standing up and calling for a few of them to go with her to the bathroom. Yuu knew something was going to happen. And he was fucking getting annoyed by this.  
-What is going on in here?- one of the teachers came in with Kouyou still shaken up from running. The other just looked at each other and murmured something. –Who did this?- the teacher pointed to Kouyou's head and looked more than severe. None of them gave an answer –I didn't see anything teacher- Lie… -me neither…- Another lie –Maybe he did it by accident and blamed it on somebody else…- Cruel.. –He is so clumsy and dorky, Teacher! - shameful –He would do anything for some attention –this spilled the glass.  
Kouyou just stood there… getting cold stares from his classmates. Some of the girls bowed their heads down, afraid to tell anything. Half of the class was against Kouyou so talking would just get them in trouble. Many of them just laughed and the teacher looked back at the honey blonde – Kouyou… Lies won't get you nowhere…- after that, he just shut the door and went bacj to the desk, leaving Kouyou in shock –I…..- he wanted to say something but got cut off –just sit already…nerd…-  
One of the classmates yelled and Kouyou blushed. He was defeated… there was nothing against it.  
While class was proceeding, Kouyou got so many kicks from under the desk, he got spitted by somebody, not knowing who it was. He got hit by a piece of paper and found his hair pulled hardly by someone arching his back and yelling. When the teacher turned around.. Kouyou was sitting on his desk, scratching his head and panting, murmuring an excuse for the teacher who ignored him and turned back to the board writing again on it.  
Kouyou was broken… he didn't fight back, there was no use in that… and Yuu just stood there, looking at him. His eyes never leaving the honey blonde.  
When the school bell rang all of the classmates went out, pocking him while he was gathering his stuff in his bag. He realized someone was behind him, and waiting to get hit or tortured again, but nothing came –Are you going to let all this wash away…?- someone spoke –Yuu?- he turned around just to gaze at Yuu's piercing black eyes. –what is it for you to care?- he said turning back to his stuff and putting the school bag on his shoulders –Are you that blind?- he was shocked. What was Yuu talking about? –What…?- when he turned around, he noticed Yuu stepped closer to him, face to face, noses touching –A-are you insane...g-get away…we are at sch..- but he was cut off by the black haired lover who pulled him into one hungry kiss, eating him up. –E-en….ughhhmmm- he struggled, he really did, but it was useless –I… s-stop..- he blushed after separating each other, Yuu stared at him –You want to know how things are, Kou?- Kouyou only looked at him, in shock –W-hat?- but before he could ask anything else, Yuu already grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the classroom leading him into the bathroom. –What…n-n-o I am not…d-doing it…here! - he screamed, not caring if he got heard by someone, but there was nobody at school… they all left the building time ago –Open them..- Yuu said while stopping by the boy's bathroom.. Kouyou nodded and slowly opened the door hearing a female voice.. a very familiar voice. When he pushed the door fully open he could see Akane and some girls writing on the wall of the bathroom with, something that looked like, spray.  
\- Kouyou suck…co……-he froze –A-Akane?- the girl turned around and looked scared –Kou..y-you here?- she dropped the can of spray on the floor and stared at the honey blonde –What are you doing here?-  
-Does it matter…?- he asked –Wt-why are you doing this…?- the other girls just laughed and grinned , Akane doing the same minutes after –Like… what ever bro.. you are such a nerd.. I can't believe you are so shocked now.. after all the pranks we did to you- she spoke, shocking Kouyou further –It was…you?- he asked not wanting to believe this. Akane was the one pulling all the pranks? –Well.. me and some other kids. No matter… it was fun to look at you who usually blamed it all on that ass Shoriyama…- he said.. not knowing Yuu was behind the door of the bathroom –Y-Yuu is your boyfriend.. how can you say that…?- he spoke, bowing his head down –What? That damn whore? Like I care.. he is a cheating ass.. I know he is cheating on me with that…chick.. Uruha…or what ever….- Kouyou heart skipped a beat. That is when Yuu stepped into action –Oh really now?- he said getting behind Kouyou's back and looking back at her –Y-Yuu-san..?- the other two girls looked at each other and rushed away from Akane bowing to Yuu while getting out of the bathroom scared what will come next –H-how long….?-  
-You slut!- she froze –You really think I didn't know about you?- he said gritting his teeth with anger –You were whorish with all of the others… at those parties… when I wasn't around.. you thought I will not find that out?- he said leaning his hand's on Kouyou's shoulders –I knew since the very first day that you were cheating on me, and that was far away from when I started cheating you….-  
The honey blonde was shocked. To much information for one day –H-how can…y-you are such an idiot..!! moaning her name all the time…like that… I never did moan someone's name out to you before...and you broke my heart… - she pouted bowing her head down –Are you going to cry? From what I heard earlier you seemed like a thought chick…. Didn't you?.- his hands exploring Kouyou body, that tensed and relaxed minutes late. He didn't want to look back at Akane.. she was crushed –S-stop it Yuu… I just wanted you.. I love…..-  
-Shut UP !!!- he yelled, making Kouyou shivered –I don't give shit what you...and you and you want.. enough is enough….-  
She tighten her fists and looked angrily –Why didn't you dump me if you say you knew all along?- she asked looking, piercing him with her gaze –I need to fuck something right.. till I replaced you…- he grinned pinching Kouyou neck making him shivered. The honey blonde blushed.. so he.. wasn't the replacement for Akane? Akane was the replacement for him… ?  
-That bitch Uruha.. you moaned her name so many times.. I got sick of her….- she said again looking back at Kouyou –And why on hell are you holding that nerd like that?-  
Kouyou never did realize Yuu was still caressing his neck gently –Why do you care ?- he was getting sick of this argument… -You treated him like shit all the time, blaming it on me.. you knew I never did nothing of those things….- he said making Kouyou stare back at him –You never…. Did…?- he blushed –Like I care…g-get out of the way you asshole..- she stormed right through them and ran out of the bathroom leaving them there.. standing alone.  
-Yuu…?- he turned around facing the other –Shimasan~ the other grabbed his chin and pulled his face up leaning in the soft kiss –I…never knew…- he said gently –I should have told you...but that day.. when you punched me… when Akane cut your hair, I got so angry and blind… I just wanted to make you pay.- he said smirking –Sorry….- he kissed him again blushing, Kouyou noticed and smiled –I… never saw you blush before…- he smirked and looked  
away –yeah, I guess this side of my is far to discover yet…-  
Kouyou nodded and hugged Yuu tightly –Sorry for blaming it all on you.. I was so blind.. I never did realize Akane was usually sitting behind me.. she spilled the juice on my hair…didn't she?- he asked Yuu only nodded –Yeah… come..- he said pulling him near the sink –What..?- the other put the school bag on the floor and pulled out a towel –I usually carry one when I have gym class…- he placed the towel into the sink and poured some water on it drying it after it was fully wet only to wash Kouyou hair –It won't help much, but at least it will take off the stickiness … - he spoke Kouyou only nodded and blushed again. Yuu was so gentle now.. –Kou….- he said while caressing his hair gently. He bent down and kissed the other who stared at him in shock –can I see you later tonight?- he asked looking back at Kouyou –y-yeah… you can…- he smirked and kissed him back, dropping the towel on the floor…

*

The two of them found themselves locked in the toilet's making out, pant's down to their knees and panting..  
Kouyou wasn't even ashamed that he was in a public place. Anybody could walk in on them, but he didn't care. He had Yuu al for himself now –Mmmh… Yuu~ he purred, while the other bent down and licked the tip of his cock smirking –W-why.. .did you insist on me.. c-calling you Aoi?- he asked, shy covering his face with his hand –I couldn't stand the idea of.. her moaning my name like you do..- he sucked again, and licked it gently making Kouyou squirmed –I want you to erase the memory of her… by moaning louder.. Kouyou- he started bobbing his head up and down, making Kouyou moan louder –Oh..y-yes! I… I can do that..- his cheek's burning from the heat of the situation. After bumping his head into the wall he tugged at the other hair and pulled it hardly, feeling Yuu's mouth working his magic –Oh..Aoi… Aoi… just… Ah… like that…- he rolled his head again feeling his orgasm growing by the minute.  
The way Yuu sucked him was just to much to bare. He wanted to cum only by a blowjob. He was fucking to good at this –Yo-u should do this..-mmmm…-More often…- he said, not realizing what he actually said. But he noticed Yuu grinning –Oh really..- he bite the tip, making Kouyou arched his back and hitting the wall with his head once more  
-You are delicious when you moan like that….-he wanted to say something else but heard some voices from outside the bathroom…  
Standing rapidly on his feet Yuu grabbed his own pant's and Kouyou pulled his own back, zipping them and exit the toilet –Fuck….- he was still rock hard, and Yuu was in the same condition. In a flash of seconds the janitor walked in and saw the two –What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be going home already?- he spoked, making the two grinned –Y-yeah, we are on our way…thank youu..- Yuu and Kouyou passed him, walking out of the bathroom and smiling –That was close…- Kouyou said while the other nodded –Nee…Shimasan…- the dark haired looked at the honey blonde –yes?-  
-D-do-you you mind coming over my place?- and that was when Kouyou realized… this day was yet to be over….-Yeah…sure why not..?-


	8. Video Clip 07: File name:  'Namaatatakai ame to zaratsuita jounetsu' (Reita x Ruki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the looooooong wait guys ;W; so sorry... uh  
> one more chapter to go tho' ehehehehe xDD!

~ Chapter 7 ~

Video Clip 07: File name:

'Namaatatakai ame to zaratsuita jounetsu'  
(Lukewarm rain and a roughly felt passion)

 

 

-Ahn…. Reit….a- Ruki purred into the others ear, scratching his back with his nails, digging into his flesh while moaning loud and heavy. –nnh~ Suzuki only moaned silently, pushing all the way inside his lover, gripping the sheets and breathing heavily. They have been together for the whole night, round and round, after round, and the first sparkles of day light were already coming from the closed window, making Suzuki shut his eyes. –Oooh God… I am .. close..- he blushed raising himself up and lifting the others hips making it easier for him to slip back inside his lover, that arched his back, and raised his ass up, leaving the work to Suzuki. The other gripped his hips and slammed hard inside his lover making Takanori squirm –Mmh….ah…Reita…- he blushed feeling his own orgasm growing bigger, wanting to cum for the last time that night… needing his release more then ever. –oh fuck… Reita.. – the other only smirked back, and grabbed the others cock stroking it gently… -I.. ah.. don't.. nnh.. Reita.. I want to cum.. oh….- he pushed his head down on the pillow, swallowing his moans, and biting his lips to keep quiet, but found it quite hard to contain his own please of pleasure. –you want me.. to suck you off?- Suzuki grinned making Takanori blush again –y-yes…- he covered his face with one hand not wanting Suzuki to look at him blushing like that but felt a strong arm, remove his own –let me look at you..- he said slipping out of Takanori, earning a whimper of disappointment from the other. The other positioned himself between the others legs and licked his own lips, while looking at his lovers hard cock. Takanori shivered looking back at Suzuki with lust, wanting that hot, moist, pink tongue swirling around his own cock, imagining how hot it would be to see Akira's 'cum-covered' face after this. Suzuki took his cock into his own mouth sucking gently, taking his whole length, savoring the taste of his lover's, pre cum leaking from his cock, ready to release any minute now. Takanori shut his eyes and threw his head back moaning louder. –I am…-s-so close Aki…- Suzuki moved his head up and down, leaning on his elbows and with his right hand, took the hard muscle in his hand and stroked gently, in rhythm with his sucking.  
-ah…y-y-ou tease…- he blushed and closed his eyes once more, throwing his head back, hitting the beds headboard earning a whimper. He didn't even notice the pain, he just felt pleasure as he released inside Akira's mouth, the other savoring his hot seed, swallowing all. –oh….Reita~ he purred relaxing his muscles and releasing the other hair, while Akira stood up on his elbows and smirked, licking away the remaining cum from his chin, cleaning it up with his thumb. –guess what I want..- he smiled and rose up, leaning on his lover smirking –what?- Takanori asked smiling back at him, he expected something perverted now. And he got the answer –I want to cum all over your face right now..-  
Once again he rose up and sat on the others chest, stroking his cock in front of his lovers face –uh… Aki…- Takanori shivered, he forgot the last time Akira ever did that, he usually loved to cum inside of him, slapping his ass few times, making it redder with every slap, but now that he thought about it, Akira way a bit more rapist back then.. this Akira was waay better.  
-yeah…- he licked his lips making thee taller blonde moan, -stroke me…- Akira ordered looking back at his lover, that wriggled underneath him, releasing his hand from underneath the others leg and grabbed his hard cock stroking it few times –you.. want me to swallow it?- he blushed, feeling Akira's dark eyes observing his face and movements. The other only moaned and shacked his head –no...not yet.. I want to see you dirty with my seed and only then you can lick it away…-the other blushed, feeling the other's gaze on him –oh.. Akira….- he moaned feeling his lovers cock twitching, soon close to releasing, as Akira moved his hips back and forth, moving with Takanori's strokes –s-so close..- he blushed, shutting his eyes and clenching his fists, grabbing the sheets. –ah…-  
He came second's later on Takanori's blushing face, the other one shutting his eyes immediately. –nnh..Aki..- he moaned feeling the hot liquid slip on his cheek's and mouth.. he licked the cum, from his lips and smirked facing his lover, panting above him. –Taka…!-  
The other one leaned closer licking his cheek's making the other squirm. –mmh…baby you tired yet?- he smiled slipping out of his lover and leaning closer to his lover –mmh...a little..- he smiled and kissed his lover, but before he could go any further –Akira-chaan…-  
-damn…- the taller blonde rose up from the bed and locked the door, turning around facing Takanori –m-my mother is back home..?- he said, Takanori blushing –I thought you were alone at home…- he said getting out of the bed and taking his pants back. –se was suppose to stay away for a whole week, I don't know why is she here-  
He blushed and rushed true his stuff, searching for some pant's.. or anything. –Akira.. why is your door locked?- she asked, knocking twice. –Akira?- she called once more. The other tripped over his feat and ran to the door, unlocking it, once he and Takanori were dressed –y-yeah, sorry about that!- he smiled and looked at her blushing slightly. –oh….honey, how many times did I tell you not to lock the door, I mean you are at home, no need for such a privacy…- after that, Akira only nodded, and her gaze fell immediately on Takanori, standing there quiet –et...to... h-hello- he bowed his head and smiled back, the woman still looking at him confused –err…hello! I didn't knew you had a friend..- she smiled back, waving her hand, Akira only pushed her out of the room –y-yeah right, mom why didn't you tell me you were coming early?- he said still blushing –aren't you happy I am home?- her voice getting lower by the second –er..n-no I mean, sorry…but I didn't expect you so soon. And here yoou are… in the middle of the morning..- he said, looking back at Takanori, what kind of excuse would he use this time? Why is this person in his room, so early in the morning?  
-oh, Akira… don't worry… I will leave tomorrow night, so you will be at peace one more..- after that she exited the room, Akira and Takanori following –oh by the way...how come your…- she wanted to ask something again, but Akira cut her off –ah...Takanori… would you like to stay for breakfast?- he sais smiling back at the boy behind him –err..I don't want to intrude…forgive me.. I really should...be going, your mother just came home and she wants to spend some time with you…- he blushed deeper, felling the woman's gaze on him –don't be silly Takanori.. come..- after that Akira took his hand and dragged him in the kitchen, his mother right behind them.

 

*

 

-wow…that was close..- Takanori jumped in surprise when he realized Akira was behind him –y-yeah..- he said smiling back at his lover. They were both standing outside, breathing some air, and relaxing from the morning shock. –it's already eleven..- Takanori spoke, facing Akira –yeah, my mother liked to talk a lot – he said smiling –sorry for keeping you so much… I just didn't want any weird questions… and this way we both escaped- he said hugging the other –wait...Aki…- he was once again cut of by his lover, that sealed his lips with his own. A tender kiss, fast and gentle. –Oh leaving already..-  
They broke the kiss, and notice Akira's mother coming closer –y-yeah, I better go now, that you so much for keeping me around..- he said smirking, the woman only nodded and patted her son's shoulder –I am happy, Akira has such a nice friend... he had so many friend's back at the old school, but now… I guess it's to hard to make real friend's again- she pouted, Akira blushing –mom, stop that!- after that the woman only smiled and laughed at her son's expression –what… I am honest – Takanori chuckled. –well…see you at school Akira.. bye bye- after that he bowed and waved goodbye after leaving the house  
-he is one nice kid…- she spoke, Akira still staring at him, now already far ahead –y-yeah…-  
-and he is so cute…to have around so early in the morning…- after that she only turned around, leaving a shocked Akira staring back at her. Did she….found out?

*

The next day, Takanori came early at school, wanting to finish some other homework before class, and found out that Akira was at school, with a girl –oh…?- his heart skipped, he realized it was the same girl that talked to him some day's ago. Why was she talking to Akira now? Did she change interest all of a sudden? And why Akira?  
Well… why, that was one easy question to answer, Akira was gorgeous. He became so popular at school in so little time, no wonder every girl liked him…but still.  
He bowed his head and ran toward the school entrance not wanting to look back at Akira. When he entered the classroom and sat his bag on the table, looking outside the window searching for his blonde lover.  
-Akira…- he whispered settling his stuff on the desk, and sitting in his chair. After five minutes, the door slammed open and Akira stood inside the class, with some other students. Takanori didn't even bother to look at him, he was just to busy writing his homework to notice Akira coming closer to him –hey…- he spoke, making Takanori jump in surprise –Ah… oh...Akira…- he blushed looking away –you came early today!- he sat on his desk, staring back at the smaller blonde. –y-yeah, I had something to doo, so I came early…- once again he avoided Akira's gaze, the taller blonde got a bit upset about it –you are…avoiding me~ he grabbed the others chin pulling it up and making Takanori finally face the other. He blushed and looked confused –n-no I am not.. I just…need to finish this..- he said wanting to break free from the others grip, and blushed even more when he realized some of his classmates were staring at them and whispering to each other, blushing and giggling. –Akir…a…s...stop.- he grabbed the others hand and struggled again to break free from the other, but just then the door opened again and the teacher walked in. –oh…- Akira finally broke the contact and went to his seat, looking at Takanori's confused and redden face.  
When class was over, and Takanori wanted to run out as fast as he could, he got dragged by the same blonde again to his desk –why.. are you avoiding me?- his tone was more cold this time and Takanori froze when he realized the two of them…were alone…  
-I am not avoiding you.. I just…. Don't know..- he looked away, the other only panted. –I'm not sure what happened for real but, please…. – he didn't finish his sentence because someone came in the class –Suzuki-san?- the girl from before. Takanori looked at het in shock and dropped gaze when the girl looked back at him –ah… Matsumoto –san you are here too…w-well I better be going…- -wait- Akira stopped the girl before she could exit the room, Takanori looked back at his lover wondering why –you wanted something right?- he asked looking directly at her. –err….- she blushed looking at the floor –fine then.. a deal is a deal…- he spoke turning around to face Takanori. –sorry…- he said, the smaller blonde didn't understand right, but when Akira came closer to him, he froze. A pair of lips were attached to his and Akira closed his eyes, biting his lover lips begging for entrance. Takanori froze, why were they kissing in front of her?  
He could notice the girl staring back at them, blushing mad. –mmh…- he wriggled out of his grasp –Akiii…- he said biting his lip. –there…now give me the video..- he turned around looking at the girl again, she nodded and handed him a Cd –you erased every other copy of this?- he asked, she only nodded and bowed –don't worry…there isn't any left!-  
Takanori was confused –w-what is going on here?- he asked, the girl going out of the class. –Takanori?-  
Akira turned around smiling at the blonde –what is it?- after that, Takanori only froze –y-you…just kissed me…in front of here and now… you ask me what is it?- he said sittingback on his chair, not wanting to faint  
-please…let me explain..- he grabbed his shoulders and smiled –s-she…. Unfortunately, filmed us…during sex… and well...she wanted to black mail me..- Takanori looked in shock while listening –She told me, I have to kiss you in front of her….and she will give me all the copies… I think she might have a copy left but… I think she won't share them anymore…-  
Takanori rose up from the chair –whaaat? I can't… she did what? I mean...when.. I… I can't… compose a phase….- he said confused –I can see that…- he grinned kissing the other tenderly.. –forgive me now?-  
The smaller one finally calmed down, after few more minutes of panic and looked back at the other. –y-yeah, I guess…- he smiled back at the other. –let's go now… finally it's over..- he kissed his forehead and smiled back at the blonde lover, soon following him outside of the classroom.


	9. Video Clip 08: File Name: Until it burns out Video (Last Video)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG! I finished this series ;W; and now that all the readers for this fictions are probably NOT interested in this...HAHAHA Irony xD LOL!!  
> well... I REALLY wanted to finish this fiction and I DI ;W; I am sooo happy  
> after 5 years of HIATUS I finally did it *cries*  
> and I am uploading the whole fic on AO3 now hehe XD I dunno why. I got nostalgic I guess?XD LOL  
> PLEASE ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!! (who is left that is xD) THE END OF THE SERIES AND FINALLY A HAPPY ENDING ;A;!!!!!!!!

08\. Until it burns out Video: 08 (Last video)

 

It's been weeks already and Kouyou was becoming more and more comfortable at Yuu's house. He's been sleeping there over night, things he hasn't never done before and seemed like an impossible thing to archive was finally happening.  
He felt like the most blessed person on the world, now that Shiroyama was finally being nice to him. He treated him like the most precious treasure that man ever found and he loved every second of that.  
When he opened his eyes he felt quite hot feeling the hot breath of his lover on his forehead. Yuu was still sleeping next to him, eyes closed peacefully and body relaxed like he's never seen. Yuu was luck that his family wasn't at home for most of the times so he could sneak in and sleep comfortable next to his lover. After intense night of love making, sleeping in his lovers arms was the second best thing ever.  
Slowly Kouyou rose up from his position to sin on the bed and make sure Yuu didn't awake. After making sure his lover was still sleeping Kouyou got up and dresses himself in the shower robe he had leaned the night before on the chair only to leave the room, wanting Yuu to awake with hot coffee next to him.  
He was used to the house now and new where things were usually places so finding the coffee was easy for him. After lightening the fire he slowly opened the lid of the coffee pot breathing in the scent of the sweet coffee he loved so much. He waited for the water to boil and when it finally reached the right temperature he poured some of the brown grind seeds into the water.  
The morning sun was slowly getting up and reaching for Kouyou eyes when he noticed the window was opened slightly, the breeze from outside reaching his hair slowly moving it on his cheeks.  
Yuu loves his coffee more sour then Kouyou so he had to put less sugar in the water before adding some to his cup, carefully grabbing the pot with the hot coffee now separating it in the two coffee cups on the table.  
Kouyou was satisfied with himself so much that he didn't even notice Yuu behind him sneaking up slowly and quietly not wanting the honey blonde to notice him.  
The coffee was finally safe into the cups so Yuu decided to hug him fast before he could grab something else and burn himself on the cups.  
-Aahh~?-  
Kouyou turned around shocked with the sudden move but smiled back immediately noticing Yuu's smile and kiss his cheek gently.  
-Mornin'-  
-Good morning~ had a good nap?-  
he chuckled while Yuu mumbled something in his ear snuggling more, making himself comfortable in the others messy hair.  
-Yuu we can cuddle later, don't you want coffee now?-  
-I need Kouyou recharge now! Pleasee-  
this was another side Kouyou has never seen before. The lazy almost nerdy side of Yuu that he hid for so many months of torture he used to endure in the past. Yuu was the person he could hind himself most comfortable now. And he loved it.  
-come on lazyy~ coffee....!-  
after some time of struggling with him the black haired finally decided to remove himself from Kouyou and sit on the table taking in the scent of the coffee his lover made him.  
-smells nice-  
-I told you-  
and with that Kouyou joined Yuu on the table sipping a bit of the hot liquid before blowing in the cup.  
-hot hoot-  
Yuu wanted to say something but kept it for himself not wanting to anger his lover early in the morning.  
-nee Kou~ want to go to night class with me tonight? I need to go ask something the teacher before I graduate...-  
oh right... Kouyou totally forgot this was their final year in school. He will surely remember the school days he and Yuu shared together. And all the tortures his classmates gave him all this years. Yuu changed for the best and that was all that mattered.  
-Kou?-  
-huh?-  
he realized now that he dazed off a bit and smiled back at a confused and worried Yuu sitting right in front of him.  
-yeah sure~  
with a warm smile Kouyou sipped a bit of the coffee again making sure to blow it first before drinking it.

 

*

 

-One thing I don't understand....-  
Takanori's voice broke the silence between him and Akira, while walking back home from night shopping. They went out to buy some beers and chips because they planned to watch a movie at Akira's house and later maybe goof a bit under the blankets.  
You never know what you can do when you drink beer at night.  
-what is it?-  
-why do people stare at us when we walk in the store together? It's not like we buy condoms or something. We just buy beer, wine... chips or other stuff...-  
-well..-  
Akira scratched his head slightly blushing a bit not wanting to make eyes contact with Takanori. The smaller teen was curious now of what the other wanted to say.  
-nee..Aki..?-  
-err... I did go in that shop few times you know.... buying.. condoms.. video tapes.. and stuff..-  
Takanor couldn't contain his shocked face. What? Akira used to buy there the stuff he then used on him? No wonder the lady from the store was shocked, who knows what thought crossed her mind when she saw the two of them.  
-I...I can't-  
-d..don't me bad... I never expected things to turn out like this you know... before the two of us got together I never would have imagined you would actually like me.. or be with me... not after...-  
his words slowly faded away feeling awful for all the mean things he did to his lover in the past. Takanori noticed Akira's change of mood and grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers together.  
-Takasan?-  
-Akira... the past it the past. Let it go... just...let's enjoy ourselves~  
a warm smile claimed Akira putting his mind at ease and relaxing his body, happily welcoming Takanori's finger and holding his hand tight.  
-yes.. you are righ~ sorry-  
after that he turned the smaller lover around reaching for his chin with his free hand, slowly raising it so their eyes would meet.  
The alley was dark and nobody usually crossed this street so Akira was sure nobody will bother them for that little second.  
Takanori understood what the other wanted to do so he raised himself on the tip of his toes reaching for Akira's mouth slowly leaning in for the kiss.  
It was barely a touch but the both of them enjoyed it gratefully and every second that lasted like an eternity was precious to them.  
When they parted Takanori chuckled slightly blushing while the moon shined over Akira's body revealing his tall, blonde lover to him.  
He was gorgeous. He was truly stunning and even if Akira did all those things that were not justified to him, he still didn't feel any regret. As long as Akira regretted his actions everything was ok.  
-we should go home... and... watch a movie...-  
Akira whispered to Takanori, but the smaller teen knew Akira had other ideas with the simple 'go home' and the dazed expression he was giving him. He smiled again nodding gently and turning around.  
-oh?-  
someone was walking past them now and Takanori wondered if the two that were passing by noticed them kiss. It would be a bit embarrassing for them to meet eyes to eyes after noticing the two kissing were man.  
-oh Heei~ little one-  
a familiar voice caught Takanor's ear while he raised his head only to notice a black haired boy he saw once before.  
-oh it's you... the one from the night class! Hy!-  
-uh?-  
Akira looked at the boy in front of him and paled a bit  
-Yuu?-  
-hm? Akira?-  
-eh?-  
-oh I know you.. I bumped into you one time at night too...-  
-oh hello !-  
Kouyou looked at Takanori and smiled. Then at Yuu and then at Akira.  
-what... do you know each other?-  
-uhh... Akira is a friend of mine Kou~ I know him since elementary school.... how are you doing?-  
-nothing much...you?-  
they both looked so at ease with each other while Kouyou and Takanori stared at them confused. The both of them turned to each other and stared at one another before laughing.  
-funny seeing you again at nigh-  
-yes the same to you. This time we didn't bump into each other.-  
-hehe yeah... nee Yuu?-  
the dark haired looked at Kouyou and then at Takanori.  
-so...this is your precious one?-  
Takanori blushed making Akira curious of what he was talking about, hugging Takanori from behind.  
-you are not so lucky kid, this guy had a baaad habbit~  
oh and did Takanori know that.  
-you don't say?-  
that was more sarcastic then an actual question, Akira knew that but he will keep his cool in front od the two boys and punish Takanori later.  
-yeaah you know Yuu had a bad habit himself. Haha believe me~  
Akira's voice was more loud and Yuu blushed at that trying to cover it from Kouyou eyes but the honey blonde was already laughing at that.  
-oh my...what bothersome boyfriends we have, ne.. Takanori was it?-  
Kouyou asked and the smaller teen nodded gently looking at Akira's blush.  
-ok ok, you two had your hun~ nee Kou we need to go now before the teacher goes home...-  
his hand rested on Kouyou shoulder wanting the other to move his pace so they can be alone for some romance. Akira had the same idea and patted Takanori reminding him of the beers they needed to cool down.  
-we should get going then~ we can see each other sometime Yuu, maybe for a double date ne?-  
Yuu nodded and agreed to the date, after that excused himself leaving the two alone proceeding with Kouyou.  
-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make fun of you Aki...-  
-don't say that. You didn't... and it was kiiind of a pay back for... ya' know... everything...-  
Takanori chuckled.  
-well ok...-  
-and besides, till the beers cool off I can still punish you...-  
-E.Eeeeeeeh?-  
Takanori screamed making Akira laugh loud while he leaned to his lover kissing his forehead.

Takanori was in trouble that was for sure, and Kouyou wasn't going to get any better then him.

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soo soo much for supporting this fiction.. and if there are still people that remember this fic. it's finally done  
> yaaay...thank you so much ;W; I am emotional to this..*sigh*


End file.
